


男孩

by MoscaB



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscaB/pseuds/MoscaB
Summary: 非正常师生关系





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
七月三日是个伟大的日子。  
对王文王来说这是他开学留级苦逼生活的开始。  
对人民教师王嘉尔来说，这是他工作的第一天。

对比王嘉尔大两岁的朴珍荣，七月三日是一个与往常一样，有些平淡的开学。与以往略微有一丝不同的就是，朴珍荣把车开得更稳了一些，因为他的左边载着王嘉尔，后座坐了他捅了两年篓子的弟弟。他的车满满当当，载得都是心尖上举足轻重的人。

小王弟弟原本有一头嚣张跋扈的银毛，在开学的前两天被王嘉尔拎着后颈去理发店染回了黑色，现在正缩在座位上数着自己稀疏刘海委屈的不行。

“不就是染了个头吗，犯得着跟丢了三万块一样吗？”朴珍荣从后视镜里看到小孩比苦瓜还哭的表情，勾着唇笑出声来。“Bam，你哥是不是又欺负你了？告诉我，我帮你欺负回来。”

“你能帮他欺负我？！”王文王一听眉头皱的更惨了，“上回我哥扣我生活费你也不是在一边看好戏？还要煽风点火！珍荣哥和我哥哪次不是一个鼻孔出气！”

“可怜我的刘海啊！”王文王握着自己残存的刘海心痛疾首，“养了半年养到耳朵后面，结果一刀就到眉毛上了，一朝回到解放前。”

“阿斑啊，你自己选的。”他的哥哥微笑着偏过头留给他俊俏的侧颜，他的鼻尖被车窗外浅金的光勾勒出一道金边，凸显出耀眼而挺拔的鼻峰，很漂亮，朴珍荣一时移不开眼。  
“我说过要开学了，要么染黑剪短，要么剃光头。你自己选的嘛。”

王文王简直欲哭无泪。“珍荣哥，这公平吗？”

“我觉得挺公平的。”朴珍荣偏头看看王嘉尔，正巧对上对方的眼睛，那亮闪闪的瞳孔里严丝密合得倒映了他的笑脸，“我们BamBam这么帅，光头肯定也能迷倒一片小女生啦！”

王文王对两位哥哥泛滥抱团的态度早已见怪不怪，连白眼都懒得翻，瞪大眼睛盯车窗外飞逝而过的浓荫绿树，只盼望这个难熬的学期快点过去，他能重拾夜店小王子的尊严。  
足足看了半分钟被联合欺压的小孩还是咽不下心口憋屈，他拧过头盯着王嘉尔与朴珍荣之间那团无形的空气恶狠狠地控诉——

“反正哥说一珍荣哥都不说二，这么默契你们干脆结婚算了啊！”

可怜的王文王因为“结婚”二字，高一开学第一天就触足了老哥的霉头。十七岁的小大人，在众目葵葵之下，被满脸温和笑容的王嘉尔掐着后颈从朴珍荣的SUV上拎下来，一路求饶之后被丢进了高二新教室。  
王嘉尔跟朴珍荣去办公室的前一刻还把他按在座位上笑容可掬得说，“期中考试我教的科目不上一百二你会怎么样心里最好有点B数。”

“好的好的我力保一百二力争一百五王老师再见朴老师走好！”  
他看着自家哥哥的笑容简直条件反射的毛骨悚然。然后这段在王文王脑海中能屈能伸的对话被身边已经占好座位的高个奶音男生嘲笑了一下午。

后来这个叫金有谦的男生坦白：我觉得你和王老师就像汤姆和杰瑞的现实版。  
王文王暴怒：我哥比汤姆凶了好几百个申公豹谢谢！

因为贯彻“不给哥哥惹事”的信念，他那针对金有谦的一脚始终没踹下去，只好委委屈屈得坐在位子上发呆，边发呆边盘算上王嘉尔的英语课要用什么方法提神好不睡着得那么明显。

朴珍荣和王嘉尔再次出现在教室的时候，学生已经差不多来齐了，空荡荡的教室被形形色色的面带稚气的孩子填满，麻雀一样叽叽喳喳交流着。嚣张惯犯王文王混迹在一群安分文静的女孩中间，尽然也显得乖顺起来。  
朴珍荣在一片细细碎碎的讨论声中站上讲台，清了清嗓子。王嘉尔站在他身后，环顾了一圈教室，冲趴在桌上萎靡不振的王文王挑了挑眉，笑得没心没肺。

“欢迎大家。从踏进这间教室的那一刻起，大家就已经是一个高中生了。我希望你们也能认识到高中生活与以往的不同，我希望你们能尽快适应环境，尽快成长起来。接下来，我和你们副班主任——”他指了指身后的王嘉尔，“会陪伴大家的学习与生活。”

“我姓朴，是你们的数学老师，这位王老师是你们日后的英语老师，可以叫他Jackson哦。”

王嘉尔推了他一把，笑眯眯地说，“朴老师以为我是个连自我介绍都不会的九级伤残呢。”  
他站到朴珍荣身边，双手撑在讲台边缘俯视班里的学生们，双眼睁得又圆又大，碎星般亮得发光。

他侧身在黑板上一笔一划写下自己的名字。  
“我叫王嘉尔，英文名Jackson，是你们的副班主任兼英语老师，大家要多多指教哦，你们虽然是我带的第一届学生，但是话要说在前头，我上课的时候不太好说话的，最好大家都专注听讲，否则我罚人可是比你们朴老师都厉害呢。”

他眼睛比例大，鼻梁高挺鼻尖小巧，笑起来时总有中温柔无害的气质。这使得学生们并没有把他的话记在心里，只是“wow”地起哄——他们有了两个年轻帅气的老师，其中一个甚至才刚刚参加工作。

“Jackson老师和朴老师是好朋友吧，”一个坐在讲台边的眼镜女生举手问道，“很熟的样子。”

“这么明显？”王嘉尔故作惊讶，“看来我以后要跟朴老师在工作场合保持距离装不熟了。”  
班里又是一阵窸窸窣窣的笑，朴珍荣在笑声中亲昵而自然地揽住王嘉尔的肩膀，将他拉近自己，“我跟你们王老师是二十多年的好朋友。我们打幼儿园那天就凑在一起玩儿了，穿过一条底裤的交情。”

“竹马竹马呀——”女生们小声欢呼。

“而且他还当过我学长。”王嘉尔笑嘻嘻地补充，“不过后来就不是了。我比较聪明，连跳两级，至少吧年龄差追回来了嘛。”

朴珍荣瞥了他一眼，又若无其事得移开目光。

王嘉尔把他搭在肩上的手臂甩到一边，顺便在学生们看不到的位置用手肘杵了杵朴珍荣的肋骨，很轻的，很亲昵的力度。在学生们一片起哄声中，他的挚友目光淡淡地直视着前方，没有接话，也没有回应他的小动作。

他不是刻意的，王嘉尔想。  
他顿了几秒，往左边移动半步，把两个人的距离分开一点。

“废话不多说，现在来点一下名。”他觉得自己笑得累了，索性低下头看了一阵花名册，上上下下瞧了五秒才发现自己没戴眼镜，视野里是一片模模糊糊蚂蚁一样的斑点。王嘉尔有些烦躁，茫然得左顾右盼了一会儿，又伸手摸了摸公文包，大概今早的运气都被王文王败光了，他的眼镜盒落在办公室的抽屉里。

“我来就好。”朴珍荣这时倒是很快发现了异样，伸出手来，轻轻抽走他眼前的花名册。

“点一下名，”他的声音在空气中温和而界线分明。“被叫到人就喊‘到’”

“段宜恩。”

嘈杂的话语声骤然安静下来。学生们面面相觑，就是没有人喊出一个“到”字。

“段宜恩？”朴珍荣提高了声音。“段宜恩在吗？”

依旧没有人回答。王文王好像突然想起来什么，把目光移向自己空荡荡的后桌。他觉得自己好像在哪里听过这个名字，一时半会儿又想不起来，不由一阵抓耳挠腮。

“段宜恩不在吗？”朴珍荣皱眉，在第一个名字后面打了个大大的叉，“开学第一天就迟到？下午如果他来了叫他到我办公室来一趟。”

王文王听罢眉梢一翘，喜气洋洋地指着身后唯一的空位对邻座金有谦说，“这位名字很耳熟的仁兄怕是要完蛋了，珍荣哥，啊不是，朴老师看着挺慈眉善目其实特别凶，以后少招惹。”

“你怎么知道？”金有谦疑惑不解。

“我是谁，社会你斑哥，看人那叫一个准。”小孩心情大好，很快忘了一上午深陷的被狗啃过的刘海的抑郁，十分自豪得一拍胸脯，“大块头，你听我的准没错。”

况且他真见识过才会说。  
他见过满脸温柔的朴珍荣露出狼一般凶恶的神情，那是在很多年以前。随着时间沉沉浮浮，很多人很多事都有了翻天覆地的变化。  
比如那时他连初中都还没上，乖乖巧巧的学生头，个子才刚刚窜上哥哥的肩膀；比如他的哥哥还不像现在这么乖张，染发纹身泡吧打架无所不为，总之“亲切近人”这四个字绝对不可能出现在王嘉尔身上。  
那时朴珍荣为他哥打过一次架，打完了冒着雨半夜三更来他家敲门。王嘉尔不在，王文王去开的门，朴珍荣喘着气倚在门边，血与雨水混合着浸透了他的白衬衫，他面颊就挂着这种狠厉的神色，仿佛一尊凶神。

王文王被他吓哭过，所以日后珍荣哥再怎么和颜悦色的哄他，心里终归是有些忌惮的、。  
至于打架的原因他没敢过问，王嘉尔不想说的事他是无论如何也探听不到半个字的。只知道是朴珍荣为了王嘉尔打的架，把一大群人揍进了住院部。

总之珍荣哥他是不敢惹，以前的破事他也没兴趣知道，现在王文王最头疼的问题怕是如何快速使五十分的英语成绩在半个学期内达到一百二，不然他可能头发不保。

一切尘埃落定。安顿好寝室、自我介绍、解释完学校日程之后，学校在下午为学生们安排了三节主课去适应环境。王嘉尔的课是最后一节。  
原本就水平高超，加上在王文王眼中极具欺骗性的皮相和风趣幽默一点儿也不像第一回上课的授课方式，学生们的表现都很活跃。连最角落里连睡两节课的崔荣宰也精神抖擞，时不时发出几声傻笑。  
这回王嘉尔终于没有忘记把眼镜带来，他终于能够将每个人脸上的情绪变换看得清清楚楚，而很快他也将因此庆幸——

因为那个传说中开学第一天就迟到的“段宜恩”同学，终于踩着七月三日的尾巴姗姗来迟。

七月三日是个值得庆祝的日子。

2.  
他庆幸他见到段宜恩的第一面是清晰的，他能够看清他的眼睛——一双清澈到令人心惊的瞳眸。  
少年将门轻轻推开，伴随嘈杂与纷扰的空气渐渐静止，所有人的目光一时间如同探照灯般集中在他的脸上。他染了醒目的红发，皮肤与五官白皙精致得犹如瓷器，锋利的眉骨之间有一道血痕，唇映出着崭新的淤青。  
王嘉尔熟悉那种神情，他总能在万千冷淡的冰封下寻找到一丝丝隐藏的倔强，并将此抽出来，无限扩大化。  
他认得那种神情，因为这也是他的曾经。

段宜恩木着一张脸，拎着书包一言不发得走进教室，穿过过道，一直走到王文王身后的空位上，他把书包一甩，蒙头正要睡大觉，脸还没埋进臂弯里，先被一只手半路截住，修长瘦削的手指卡在他的下巴上，指尖戳到了他嘴角的瘀伤，段宜恩一阵不悦，抬头瞪着手指的主人。

映入眼帘的是一张笑脸。

很久以后他回想起他们初始的场景，他觉得王嘉尔是站在逆光里，向深陷于泥淖中的自己伸出一只手，不然为什么这样假，这样亮，像是个一触即碎的梦境。

如果说一个人能用一种颜色来形容，段宜恩觉得王嘉尔应该是红色的。  
他的神情总是明媚，带着温度，像一丛燃烧的火焰，把炽热的情感源源不断地投送给他周围的任何人。而他的手指很烫，卡在段宜恩的下颚骨，强迫他注视自己的眼睛。王嘉尔俯身望着他，眼睛闪烁得像藏匿了宝藏，眼底带着浓到化不开的笑意。

“别在我的课上睡觉哦，段宜恩。”

周围的窃窃私语想潮水一样涌过来。  
段宜恩，  
是段宜恩呢，  
那个捅死过人的段宜恩吗？  
他爸爸妈妈……

段宜恩狠狠扯开他的手甩到一边。

王嘉尔似乎毫不在意，顺势拍上他的肩膀，“下课后到我办公室来一趟。”他和颜悦色地说完，又语气一凛，指关节在书桌上重重敲两三下，冲教室的其他学生厉声道，“谁在让我听见讨论无关话题，就把一单元单词抄二十遍。”

女生们吐吐舌头，班级内又回归了鸦雀无声。

段宜恩习惯了，习惯于别人对他的背景像X光一样的探究的视线。十一二岁的时候会为了这种流言跟别人大打出手，十七八岁依然在大打出手，只是次数少了，更多的时候他就装聋作哑以为自己听不见。  
这时候出现了一个素不相识的人，迎头便是笑脸，说了一句仿佛是维护自己的话，视线毫无恶意的探究，只剩下模糊边界的汹涌的温和。从来没有过的。

段宜恩仰头看着王嘉尔，他觉得他很虚伪。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

3.  
段宜恩终究还是给了王嘉尔一点面子。  
他用手肘支在桌面上，掌心拖着下巴，思维像粘稠的胶水一样分开又汇聚，但至少没有马上睡过去。雨水从他红色的刘海下滴落掉下来，在空荡荡的桌面上摔出一道破碎的圆弧。

潮湿的衬衫贴在皮肤上，掠夺走本来就所剩无几的热量。他觉得眉骨的伤口还在滴血，划破皮肤的痛感与淤青不太相同，前者是新鲜的使人清醒的刺痛，后者想被敲了一闷棍，由里向外一阵阵水波般漫延开来。无论那种他都不喜欢，但那过程很刺激，至少可以削减一些该死的昏沉。

“来看一看今天要预习的单词……”王嘉尔的声音带着一股听起来安稳舒服的沙哑。  
“A开头字母第一个——abandon——抛弃——he mother has abandon her baby……”  
段宜恩的视线很快模糊起来。眼前像盖上一层朦胧的雾气，黑板上的粉笔字成了一个个色块铺展在他的视网膜中，老师的声音成为肉眼可见的扭曲的气浪。他知道那些窃窃私语并没有停下，他们在打量他，带着恶意或愚蠢的无辜去谈论他。他已近无暇顾及那些，教室里打了空调，所有人都穿着干燥体面的校服，只有他湿淋淋的，很冷也很痛。

不知不觉间他阖上眼睑，脑袋向下垂顿几秒，很快又惊醒过来。下课铃潜藏在这短短的几秒钟里溜走了，四周又重新喧闹起来，学生们走出教室，回家，或者去楼下的食堂吃饭。喧闹声渐渐随着人流从教室涌向了外面的世界，四围像空荡荡的躯壳。他心里盛满麻木，双眼一闭就要埋头重新睡过去。

这时候邻座还没走的男生戳戳他的胳膊，段宜恩还不知道他的名字，只知道他个子很高，脸庞却稚嫩，讲话时带着与身形格格不入的奶音。  
他瞟了男孩一眼，男孩似乎被他的目光吓到，往后一缩，随即又满脸通红地撞着胆子讲，喂，Jackson老师叫你去办公室呢。

段宜恩瞟了一眼讲台，那个满脸堆笑的年轻老师确实还没走，正在讲台上收拾东西。  
他无动于衷，又继续蜷缩着将头一埋准备睡觉。高个子男生又伸手过来戳他胳膊，起先是很急促的，而后突然有规律起来，轻轻缓缓，像猫的爪子挠过来，羽毛拂面一样的力度。

段宜恩终于不耐烦的抬起头，男生的座位已经空了，而罪魁祸首笑眯眯的脸颊近在咫尺，近到段宜恩能看清他瓷一样的皮肤，红润的柔和的嘴唇，翻翘的睫毛仿佛蝴蝶轻轻翕动的翅膀。

段宜恩沉默地盯着他。

“我说下课后到我办公室来，段宜恩同学。”王嘉尔又习惯性地拿指骨敲击桌面，哒—哒—哒，他的心脏也跟着震动三下，年轻的老师正冲他顽皮地眨眼睛。

“老师都这么求你了，好歹跟我走一趟嘛，段同学。”

4．  
他跟在王嘉尔身后一步一顿地走着，盯着对方后脑勺柔顺的板栗色头发发呆。  
他妥协了，思前想后也不过挨一顿冷嘲热讽，只是段宜恩搞不懂自己怎么就轻易妥协了，也许被王老师死乞白赖百折不挠的气质感动，也许纯粹因为他长了张人畜无害的脸，那种亲和，使人丝毫提不起拒绝的兴致。

段宜恩呆呆地杵在王嘉尔的办公桌边，看年轻的男人弯腰在抽屉里翻箱倒柜地找些什么，职工用柜很大，他装进来的零碎东西不少，还有很多学期新书摞在地板上，王嘉尔不得不用一个很变扭的姿势翻找，他的腰背弓成一道月钩，透过米色薄T恤映出腹部肌肉有力的轮廓。

段宜恩盯了他半天，不知道把眼睛往哪里放，只好偏头去看他办公桌上的东西。电脑旁边堆放着很简洁的办公用品，文件用近乎强迫症的程度角对角叠放成长方形，角落里还有一只很陈旧的玻璃花瓶，安置在花瓶里的栀子花瓣缀满晶莹的水珠。  
有香味。  
稍微把身体向后仰了一些，花瓶后面的相框才没被他忽略。那是个精致的贝壳相框，玻璃封内拘束了一张不到巴掌大的照片，照片里两个男人勾肩搭背挤在一块儿，很亲昵的模样。

他认出了其中一个——王嘉尔那张随流光倒转更幼稚一些的脸，笑得双眼眯起，比现在更没心没肺。  
他的一只“爪子”——不知道为什么段宜恩觉得应当称之为“爪子”，至少那时王嘉尔有双肉乎乎的手，与如今的细瘦纤长相差甚远。  
——那只爪子扒在他旁边的男人的肩膀上，像跟紧紧捆住对方的绳子，连手臂的肌肉都绷紧了。段宜恩啼笑皆非，不知为什么就想起安徒生童话里偷金子的小偷，日日夜夜把金块抱在怀中，生怕一松手，怀里的宝藏就会不翼而飞。

“拿去吧。”少年回过神来。  
王嘉尔把一个医药盒拍在办公桌上，段宜恩立刻不动声色地收回了视线。年轻的教师在医药箱里翻翻找找，把东西一样一样献宝似的掏出来在他眼前晃悠。

“这个是感冒药，这种感冒药虽然是冲剂但是干吃效果特别好，也不是很苦，你吞两包用水冲下去。我还有酒精棉球、创口贴、红药水、棉棒……”他将医用品推到段宜恩面前，指了指段宜恩的嘴角。“医务室的医生还没到位，你先处理一下。我说你打架归打架，打完能不能别淋雨啊，伤口发炎怎么办，你以为这样很酷吗？”

男孩没吭声，一副淡淡的神情。

“本来你班主任要找你去谈话，”王嘉尔歪歪扭扭地做回皮椅上，动手拆掉酒精棉球的包装盒，看着面前湿漉漉的男孩两三秒，嘴角不知不觉弯出了小括弧。“我看还是算了，你还没见过你班主任吧，批评起人来特别凶。”

“趁朴珍荣现在人不在。你弄完就赶紧溜吧。”他扭头有些紧张紧张看看身后空空如也的办公室，仿佛觅食过程中警惕的小松鼠。“省得他回来一通教训，我看着心烦。”

——这些带着目的的无用功。段宜恩漠然地想。  
只是一个晃神，被王嘉尔捏着的那团酒精棉球已经触到了他被酒瓶划破的眉骨，冰凉的，夹杂着微不可闻的刺痛。男人小指的指腹甚至触到他的眼睫，蔓地榕般丝丝缕缕衍生过来，一阵细碎缠绵的痒。

段宜恩浑身一抖，腾地后退半步，左脚重重地嗑在实木办公桌边缘，他努力压下拧起的眉毛，但是表情依然有些狰狞。很痛，而且确实被他英语老师自然亲昵的身体接触给惊吓到了。

王嘉尔的手尴尬地停滞在半空。

“呀！刺猬一样。”王嘉尔不高兴地撅起嘴，挥手把棉球扔进背后的垃圾桶，然后捧起桌上零零碎碎的医药品一股脑全往段宜恩怀里塞。  
“不喜欢我弄那你自己回家处理吧段宜恩同学。”老师像河豚一样把脸都鼓肿了，还是一个劲地强调，“一定要处理不然留疤了怎么办，那么帅的一张脸不能因为脸的主人是傻小子就毁了呀。”

这种伤口很快就会结痂愈合，实在不必多次一举。  
段宜恩本想这样一口回绝，嘴巴张了半天，声带打结似的愣是没能吐出一个字。  
他怀念那温热的指腹，皮肤贴合是微妙的柔软，自母亲在阴雨绵绵只身一人前往千里之外的国度后，他就再也没体会旁人皮肤的温度。他厌恶与他人接触，他厌恶雨天打伞。而今天又无缘无故怀念起来，怀念触碰带来心尖上的满足，怀念伞下无风无雨的安妥。

他嘲笑自己像个矫情的小丑，自我安慰居然也能使嘈杂的心境平复下来。

“谢谢老师。”段宜恩收下了那些消毒用品。

“是Jackson老师。”

“哦。”少年拿了东西头也不回就往外走，暗红的头发在无光的阴雨天反倒格外醒目，如一朵蓓蕾。  
“王老师再见。”

“是Jackson老师啊！王老师土死了。”王嘉尔冲少年挺拔瘦削的背影示威似的挥了挥拳头，“趁早把你那头发给我染回来你小子！”

当他出门的时候有个人也正要往办公室里拐，瓷砖上铺着雨水，地面湿滑，段宜恩不得不跟他肩踵相抵。只一瞬他就退开去，再抬头时已经避不开对方的眼睛。  
长相清俊的男人，穿一套休闲的米色西装，身形修长匀称，像从摩登年代的旧相册里走出来一样，周身交织着柔和与烟花般的繁华。  
他认得那是王嘉尔的相册里密封住的男人。

“段宜恩？”少年偏过头去。男人有双凛冽的眼睛。

“看来森尼老师已经跟你交代过了，”男人笑起来，“我是你班主任，朴珍荣。”

他觉得很不舒服。  
男人虽然拥有很温和的面貌，虽然语气毫不眼里，言辞间亦不带轻视嘲讽，但段宜恩就是很不舒服。男人的眼神就像刀子，窥探着，试图割开自己的皮囊将内在剖析个清清楚楚。

朴珍荣沉默了片刻，突然叹了口气，“你家里的状况我已经了解到了一些，我不做拘束，只希望你做学生的时候能有学生的样子。”

“其他时候你在哪里、做什么，我都不会管。别给我们惹麻烦。”

我们。

段宜恩下意识往办公室内瞟了瞟。

当少年重新看向朴珍荣时，最后一点轻快已经陨尽，凌厉的面颊上照旧浮现出麻木厌恶的神色。他向朴珍荣轻轻颔首，随后绕过他面无表情地下了楼梯，步履如飞。

5.  
“金有谦成绩原先成绩很好，外国语初中毕业的，任他做英语课代表就可以。”朴珍荣摊开一书桌档案，点着其中一份上粘贴的大头照。  
“还有这个叫崔荣宰的，在我的课上一直打瞌睡，”他又指向另一份，“中考成绩倒不差。森啊，以后上课注意他一点。”

“荣宰在我的课上安分的很。”王嘉尔拖着下巴爬在朴珍荣的办公椅上，不上晚自习的老师们都陆陆续续下班回家，就他“负责人的朴老师”最磨蹭，他肚子都开始叫了。  
“是我个人魅力所致。”王嘉尔笑眯眯地夸自己。

“小自恋鬼。”他站在王嘉尔身边，闻言俯下身，一只手撑在桌角，另一只环住王嘉尔揉他的头发，小栗子光顾扒档案懒得说话，也就乖乖让他折腾。

“不过段宜恩这小孩你别管了。”他突然说。

“为什么啊？”栗色的脑袋在他手心一顿，王嘉尔正好扒到段宜恩的档案，立即揪出来兴致勃勃地研究。照片上也不知多久之前拍的，那时段宜恩还是黑发，刘海乖乖垂在额前，气质无害，只是扑克脸依旧，眼神放空，不知拍照时在神游哪里的太虚。

“今天中午吃饭的时候跟别的老师一提才知道他有多出名，外校扔过来的包袱，留了至少两级，原因都是打架斗殴，在外面惹了不少人，拘留所了进去不下三次，”朴珍荣注意着王嘉尔的脸色，刻意加重了语气，“还跟……..尤利金的老板关系很好。”

“你总特意去提这个，什么毛病。”王嘉尔眼皮都不抬，“像尤利金这种地方已经淡出我的生活了好吗，朴老师。”

“不过既然性致这么恶劣，校方为什么不劝退呢？”他拖着下巴直转眼珠，一副百思不得其解的模样，在他的挚友眼里这样的表情等同于套话。

朴珍荣无奈地弯起嘴角，在心中进行今天第二次的叹气。  
“用家庭背景博取校方同情罢了。父亲失踪了十多年，母亲在美国和别人组建了新家庭。他不愿意跟去，拿一月三万美金的生活费在这里一个人住。他妈妈倒是很富裕。”

“听着可怜——”王嘉尔垂下脑袋沉思。

“一点都不可怜，挥金如土烂在泥底的富二代罢了。”男人捏住他肩头的肉拧了拧，“我警告你别跟他扯一起，别又同情心泛滥。”

“我是他的老师——”

“他可不算什么学生。”朴珍荣驳回了王嘉尔的坚持。小栗子萎靡不振地垂下头去，一边把脸往档案袋上摩擦。一边嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地叫嚣，“朴狗烦死了！每天就知道帮我拿主意都不听听我有什么意见……饿死了饿死了饿死了！”

抱怨对象知后觉的扭头看墙上的挂钟，已经快六点半了。

“BamBam人呢？”

“他说要住校体验生活，我就同意让他试两个月，跟有谦荣宰他们一个寝。”

朴老师听罢心情十分愉悦，用臂弯挟持住王嘉尔的脑袋向上拔萝卜似的提拉，在他尖细的怪叫声中轻快地讲，“那我请你吃晚饭。庆祝一下王森尼同学脱离大学进入社会成为一只社畜，从此苦海无涯。”

“吃什么？”

“姜虎东。听不听话？”

“听话听话听话！我们朴狗说什么都是对的。我要吃五花肉和芝士牛舌。”  
小栗子立即在他的臂弯里扬起脑袋，眼睛湿漉漉凉津津，像装了两只一亿瓦小灯泡。朴珍荣的视线从他精巧的鼻尖下移向淡红的嘴唇、线条分明的下颚，一路到达喉结。他低笑着咳嗽一声。

“森尼明显还是个小孩子啊。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

6.  
王文王还有一个让他哥哥深恶痛绝的变态爱好，就是他喜欢翻旧账，我以前怎么怎么样，何等威风，何等帅气。滔滔不绝，寝室其余三人以及天地星辰都是他的忠实听众。

扒完了自己就开始扒他哥，不过不是扒王嘉尔以前何等威风何等帅气，而是扒他哥小时候的糗事。  
第一天住寝室的三个陌生的孩子两个自来熟，不出半个小时已经互相将家底掏了个底朝天。再过半个小时，金有谦和崔荣宰已经从王文王口中知道了Jackson老师就是他表哥并且了解了他和班主任朴老师从就幼儿园前开始的伟大友谊。

王文王边嘎嘎笑边和两个室友分享，我哥小时候长得可可爱了，小脸圆滚滚，眼睛又大，像个洋娃娃一样，我阿姨觉得他太可爱了就一直把他当女儿养，还给他买过一柜子萝莉裙。

“听珍荣哥说，杰森哥认识珍荣哥的时候，就是穿着一条小裙子。”王文王深情地望着正在喝水的金有谦，“珍荣哥就以为他是可爱的小女孩，就把每天的糖攒下来给他，做游戏也一定要跟他分一组，还说让杰森长大以后当他新娘——”

金有谦一口水喷在了地板上，被水呛着还不忘狂笑，咳嗽得满脸通红，差点背过气去。

“总之这事儿后来就成了我哥永恒的心理阴影，还是珍荣哥偷偷告诉我的。这也间接导致他热爱健身，”王文王乐出了公鸭叫，“但无论嘉尔哥肌肉如何发达，他在我心中依然是个芭比……”

王嘉尔打了个巨大的喷嚏。  
坐在对面的朴珍荣边给他剪五花肉边关心，“感冒了？”

“没有，”他抹了把红彤彤的鼻子，“可能是有人把我卖了。”

他们没有去姜虎东，朴珍荣预定了家更昂贵的烤肉店，在商业街最北面的高楼，他定了靠窗的座位，店内沿着江边装修了宽大的落地窗，窗后如星淼般铺就着整个城市的繁华灯火与壮阔江景，王嘉尔偏头眺望，玻璃像面干净的镜子，他们的身影被温暖的灯光映射在玻璃面上，像被拘进陈旧的胶片之中。

朴珍荣要菜单的时候又没过问他意见，但上的菜无一不对他的胃口，芝士牛舌被额外多加了一份芝士，就像为王嘉尔量身定制的一样。朴先生自己吃的很少，干得活儿却多，把烤至焦黄的五花肉混着蔬菜直往对面的碗里夹。坐享其成的事谁都爱干，王嘉尔一边聊天一边乖乖等食物从天而降，看碗里的五花肉积攒到一定数量，就用筷子碾成一团塞进嘴里，然后再喝一大口啤酒解腻。

烤肉应当配啤酒。他们各自举起酒杯在空中碰了碰。

“当个老师太辛苦了，又要管学习又要管纪律，还得教训那些刺头，应付各种奇葩家长，你看我才工作了一年，人都憔悴了，像个暴躁的小老头。”朴珍荣感慨，“森啊，很快你也要变那样了。”

“才不会了变老头。”王嘉尔冲他翻白眼。  
朴珍荣一见他这个表情就好像被戳中笑点一样捂脸狂笑，把眼角的褶子笑出一排，“是，我们森永远年轻不老。”

“不过还是不敢相信你已经工作了，”他喝下一大口啤酒，在闷热驱使下解开两颗衬衫纽扣，“总感觉你还是无恶不作的坏小孩，染个白头发，每天喝酒抽烟打架——”

“多久以前的事儿了呀，”王嘉尔不满地嘟哝着，“就你记性好，老拿出来翻旧账。后来我不是一直有好好念书嘛。”  
“好好读英语，到处参加竞赛，熬夜到凌晨两三点准备作业课题，想着要和你读一个专业……”

他顿了顿，突然有些没来由的委屈。好好读书是为了朴珍荣不失望，跳级是为了和朴珍荣一个班级，特意被这个学校录用就能朝夕相对。这些都是为了谁呢。  
大概喝啤酒时总会多愁善感地想到许多往事，所以当他和朴珍荣坐在一起时，脑子里便全装了他们从前的故事，无论冲动的或是青涩的，被时间冲刷模糊，曾经的感觉也变得不真切起来。  
他喝着啤酒，望着眼前近在咫尺的英俊男人，许多堆积的念头闪过脑畔，被潮水般向上涌流的酒精冲刷到唇边，奈何在舌尖打转时却又堵死于紧闭的双唇与牙关，最终那些压抑住话语全数转变成了微笑。

“为什么一直傻笑。”朴珍荣问。  
王嘉尔的眼角鼻尖红彤彤的，脸颊也在酒精作用下染上微醺的绯色，他嘿嘿地笑了一会儿，却不敢再直视朴珍荣的目光。

“想到了很多以前的事情，”小栗子眉眼弯弯，边说边点头，“觉得现在真好。”

“你提以前的事，搞得我想起了一点好玩的东西。”朴珍荣托着下巴，一本正经地翻动铁盘里的肥牛片，烤肉的香味随热气一块儿向上蔓延。“五岁的时候我妈第一次带我去你家，阿姨给你穿的是裙子吧。”

“啊！！！！”小栗子趴在餐桌上一阵哀嚎。“能不能别提这个——”

“我记得是白色的碎花裙子。”朴珍荣不为所动，“那时候你攥着一把棒棒糖坐在沙发角落，一看见我就扑过来说‘哥哥你要不要吃糖，嘉嘉有好多好多糖’。那时候你眼睛有半张脸大，特别可爱，讲话又甜软聒噪，我就真当是个漂亮女孩儿了。”

“朴珍荣……”王嘉尔有气无力地朝他摆摆手，“忘了吧，求你了。”

“影响深刻，难以忘怀。”朴珍荣勾起嘴角放肆地逗他，“你还说你喜欢我，长大以后要跟我结婚呢。阿姨把你打扮打扮，就真把自己当个小女孩了。”

“放屁，明明那时候你被美色蒙蔽双目，先跟我求得婚！”王嘉尔气急，莫名其妙就纠结到一个离奇的方向，“十多年前电视上还在播那种苦情剧，我妈边看边哭的稀里哗啦的时候你就在旁边暗中观察，居然把电视剧里求婚的那套学过来了，可见你帕金庸从小就对我有非分之想。”

那还是好多好多年前，他都有点记不太清是几岁了，只记得邻居家清清秀秀的小男孩约他到后花园玩遥控车，王嘉尔攥着棒棒糖迷迷糊糊就过去，踩着一条千纸鹤铺陈的路，彼端仿佛连接着一个童话世界。他的小王子站在金色的阳光里冲他微笑，手中拧了枚亮晶晶的易拉罐拉环。

“王…王…王嘉尔，”小王子似乎有些紧张，说话也不似平常一般少年老成有条有理，反而双颊通红，结结巴巴，冥思苦想酝酿好一会儿，终于梗着脖子一鼓作气地讲了出来——

“王王王王嘉尔！跟跟跟跟我在一起吧，我们结……结结婚。”

“可可可是妈妈说大人才可以结结结婚的呀。”小孩受到他的影响，也开始结巴起来，一双大眼睛闪烁着焦虑。

“阿姨说错了！”小王子终于平复下紧张的心情，巧妙地循循善诱道，“相互喜欢的人才可以结婚。”  
“森尼不喜欢哥哥吗？”他露出了受伤的表情。

“喜欢的！”小孩焦急地辩解着，“珍荣哥哥带森尼玩儿遥控车，还给森尼棒棒糖，最喜欢珍荣哥哥了！”

“那森尼要跟珍荣哥哥结婚吗？”小王子已然志在必得的笑了。他觉得这些事都轻而易举，把控小孩的心对他来说也是轻而易举，却将自己熬两夜叠出的三百多只千纸鹤，与忐忑悸动的心脏一同遗忘了。

“要的！”小孩点点头，眼里闪着亮光。

“那把手手伸过来。”小王子对面前漂漂亮亮的小孩摊开手掌。白润如藕的手很快伸过来，柔柔软软的触感漾在他的掌心，温热地打颤。

小王子红着脸，把那枚带着体温的易拉罐戒指套在了小孩的无名指。

“我真以为你是小女孩。”朴珍荣笑的眼睛都没了。“后来知道了你是小男生，回家怀疑人生了三天三夜。”

“这就是你一星期没理我的理由？”记仇的小栗子咬牙切齿地嚼生菜叶，一边翻旧账，“本来每天跟我一块上幼儿园，后来见了我扭头就走，我来找你玩儿的时候就装病，那段时间我可伤心了，以为你讨厌我。”

“没讨厌。”他顿了顿，“只是年纪太小，不知道怎么跟从女孩变男孩的你相处，索性就躲着你了。  
”  
“啧啧啧，朴珍荣。”王嘉尔嘻嘻一笑，“小时候就不正经，人家骗炮你骗婚。”

“我没骗，”男人镇定自若地回答，“小时候手段不够成熟，现在已经有经验了。”

“王嘉尔，”他突然不笑了，全部的目光都凝聚在眼前人的眉眼之间，“喜欢你好久了，要不要跟我在一起试试。”

手一抖，筷子间的五花肉就掉在了空盘里，明明没有喝饮料，王嘉尔却大声咳嗽起来，咳得满脸通红喘不上气，眼角眼看着就要翻出浪花。

朴珍荣噗嗤得发出一长串气音，像只被戳破的气球般迅速瘪扁。  
“逗你的。”他低头笑得全身发颤，“哈哈哈你这反应…哈哈哈哈…应该找个录像机录下来给阿斑看——”  
王嘉尔低着头不吭声。

“你生气了？你清楚我总开这种玩笑的啊。Jackson，你不会还喜欢我吧？”  
男人喝了一大口啤酒止住笑意，神情便模糊地游离在笑与不笑之间。  
王嘉尔熟悉这样的朴珍荣，当他露出这样的神情时，他就不再是那个事事迁就的朴珍荣了。

他会变得很刻薄。

7.  
【九点前过来，吴小姐买你五小时，开了七万块洋酒】

段宜恩接到短信的时候已经在沙发上百无聊赖地坐了两小时。客厅里里空空荡荡，除了沙发与电视没有多余的家具。他的母亲离开之前至少帮他把家具置办齐全，然而段宜恩把它们一件件搬出去卖掉，只留下几件必须品。

他不习惯开灯，黑夜翻涌过来时也不知害怕，照旧缩在沙发角落的阴影中抽他的香烟，眼底被烟燃起的一丝火星照亮。手机震动起来，屏幕上的“林”字散发着凉津津的光。  
段宜恩滑动手机搭在耳边，林在范悠闲的声音就顺着手机传过来。

“记得过来。”

“不用特意打电话。”

“你提早过来。吴小姐加了三小时，”林在范的语气过分轻快，“人家开十多万的酒，既不跳舞又不摇色子，就想和你多说说话。”

“你以为我很闲？”段宜恩呼出一口烟气，隐隐觉得有些胃疼。他没吃晚饭，一回家就灌了瓶冰啤酒，现在报应来了。

“你不闲你在家学习？”林在范嗤笑一声，“快点过来。路上小心点，上次那帮狗从局子里放出来了，怂||逼不敢来搞尤利金，难免来找你出气，谁叫你小子下手没轻重打人专挑鼻梁骨，我看他得先去整容了。”

少年多日被寒雪覆盖的脸终于显出一丝笑意。

“吴小姐也是像找人聊天，别的事不干的，你就把他当姐姐。”

“唔。”段宜恩轻轻应了一声，起身把烟掐捏灭在剩下一点啤酒的玻璃杯里。  
他拿起风衣外套正准备往外走，余光正好瞥见酒瓶边一个正方形的纸盒。纸盒上印了只黄澄澄的皮卡丘，一看就是逗小孩用的，年轻漂亮的教师把它往自己自己怀里塞的时候一点都没不好意思，边塞边满口胡言乱语，“我觉得很符合你的气质。”

段宜恩静静地盯了那个创口贴几秒，折回去把它拆开，取出一个，犹犹豫豫地贴在了自己嘴角。随后他推门走进凉风里。

少年双手插在风衣口袋里，立起的风衣领口遮住了大半张苍白的脸，寒冷的夜风将他的刘海吹得细碎露出柔和度额角，他似毫无畏惧，只身人走在空无一人的漆黑的小巷。  
小巷尽头是片繁华的不夜城，全市最大的娱乐场贴江而建，尤利金仿佛置身金银滩中的城堡，以斑斓灯火将身后幽深的墨色江水映染成一道璀璨的银河。

少年从黑夜中走来，走向那片虚无的灯火。

8.

“开什么玩笑。”

王嘉尔哈哈干笑两声，把朴珍荣夹给他的食材在盘子里拨来拨去，肉片已近不再冒热气，芝士化进口中夹杂了甜腻的腥气，他放在最终含了几秒，强忍着恶心把它们咽了下去。  
“那时候，我喝醉了，脑子也不清醒，把你看成人家小姑娘表白，”他握紧了啤酒杯的玻璃壁，冰凉的酒杯被他的掌心覆上了温度。“都解释过好多次了。”

“况且你这冷心冷肺的家伙，难道不是毫不犹豫地拒绝了我嘛，那么严肃的表情，就好像在看一个从滩涂里爬出来的垃圾。”王嘉尔控制着面部表情，努力使自己看起来轻松一些，可当偏头望向身侧的落地窗时，却被复刻在玻璃上自己僵硬的身形震慑住。他只好垂下眼睑，盯着昏黄壁灯下朴珍荣塑像般的倒影，细数影子周围围绕的壁灯留下的花朵状的光纹。

他不得不嘲笑起高中幼稚的自己，每天混迹于烟花场所里逍遥快活，与女人脸游刃有余地喝酒调情，却在学校里牵一牵朴珍荣的手都会脸红心跳。  
他把红酒倒在自己的黑黑衬衣上，一个电话把朴珍荣叫来，装疯卖傻地向他告白，却被那时冷着脸的少年拒绝得彻底。

王嘉尔被自己头脑中的回忆数度哽住，他很想张口问一问眼前的男人，你究竟有没有喜欢我过。  
如果没有，那些被老师责骂时的袒护，那些夕阳下骑单车回家的交叠的身影，过马路时被牵起的手，拒绝过的女孩的告白，受过的伤，打过的架，拥抱之后犹有余温的臂膀……

都算作什么呢？

他很想问一问，可他已经没有了少年时的勇气。他的胆子一时不算大，高中时唯一一次的告白都用装醉的伎俩为自己留足了退路，更别提所如今坐在这里，清醒地面对朴珍荣，开口问出那些深埋于心底的秘密。

“你喝醉了，哪里很危险，当时你一个未成年意识不清醒的呆在那个地方谁都不知道会发生点什么，”朴珍荣沉默了一会儿，仿佛经过深思熟虑后平静地说，“我只能先把你带回去，老实说我很担心你，也很生气。”

“我不喜欢那样的森尼，我喜欢的是那个话很多有善良，爱笑又爱吃的森尼。那个浸泡在烟酒场里的家伙不是我所认识的你。”

“还好你走出来了，就像现在的你一样。”

他故意加重了“现在”两个字的音量，他不相信王嘉尔会听不出他的意思。朴珍荣甚至想，只要王嘉尔开口问出现在你喜欢我吗，或者表达类似的哪怕一点这种意思，他就会点头答应。他深知眼前胆怯的男人喜欢他多年，他也一样，那些感情在年幼无知的时候就已经攥出土壤，无声无息地在他心上扩充领域，待到发现时，已有满满一面爬山虎嚣张地摇曳着叶片的热烈色彩。朴珍荣没有变，他站在高地多年，已不可能再向任何人低头，他期盼着这份感情能由王嘉尔开口挑明，可王嘉尔不再是多年前那个青涩的、莽撞的、有着小鹿般清澈眼睛的少年了。  
朴珍荣没有变，王嘉尔变了。他更善良，更复杂，也更多地沾染上了成年人世俗中的胆怯。

“我也比较喜欢现在的我来着，”王嘉尔顾左右而言他。“前几年像个混账，白活了许多光阴。”  
“说说以前的事，还挺有趣的。”他低头边笑边抹抹眼眶，举杯喝掉沉积在杯底的最后一点啤酒，率先站起身来。“走吧。明天还要上课呢。”

朴珍荣动了动嘴角，疑迟了一会儿，也跟着站起来。

王嘉尔似乎是理所当然的接受了他的埋单，两人坐电梯往下，跳动的红色数字同时接受了两人沉默的目光。  
一出烤肉店的大门王嘉尔就打了个喷嚏，朴珍荣把大衣递过去监督他穿好。教师大概有些醉了，闷声不说话，裹紧大衣一个人走在前面，栗色的头发在秋风中摇来摆去，营造出一种不尖锐的滑稽。

朴珍荣追上去，与王嘉尔并肩逆风行走。  
停车场在商城最左边，从餐厅到那里需要经过全市最繁华旖旎的地带。他们沿着江岸行走，跟着江水流动的方向，穿过一片光芒万盏的不夜城。

王嘉尔在经过尤利金的时候还是不可控制的向它望去，换做平常他已经能面不改色地经过，可是今天他却邹然顿住脚步，并且满脸犹疑地朝尤利金的门口来回张望。

“怎么了？”朴珍荣从身后揽住他的肩膀。

“我刚才好像看到段宜恩了。”王嘉尔还在眺望，甚至踮起脚尖。“红色头发，衣服也很像……他这么晚来尤利金是要做什么。”

朴珍荣跟着他往同一方向看去，用余光抓住了那转瞬即逝的红色身影。

“你看错了吧。”他回过头对王嘉尔弯起嘴角，“一个散光眼隔着这么远还想看清人？天下染红头发的怕都是段宜恩了。”

“也是……”王嘉尔晕晕乎乎地摇晃脑袋，“只有第一天当老师才会对学生特别在意。”

“我都叫你别管了，别不听话。”他揽着王嘉尔半推半抱地向前走了几步，把那人注意力转移回与自己搂抱打闹上。“回家吧。”

曾经的少年嘻笑着在推拉中伺机揉乱了男人的头发，嘴唇得意地翘成一道月牙湾。

“嗯，回家。”

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

9.  
林在范一开始把段宜恩招进尤利金是觉得他长了张摇钱脸。

他注意了这个男孩儿大概有两三个月，一头嚣张跋扈的红发，脸颊苍白，喝酒是总会用嘴角一颗尖牙顶住玻璃杯口，坐在舞池交织变换的灯光下，仿佛安妮莱斯笔下俊美阴戾的吸血鬼。

他每天晚上都会来，一人包下一整个卡座，点喝让人呕吐的数量的混酒，却依旧拥有一双清醒的眼睛。林在范看着男孩不知不觉就想到了另一个人——五年前尤利金最有名的男公关Jackson，明明是个长相甜美的未成年，不为何天天露出一副活得不耐烦的凶横，喝酒的时候喜欢摔酒瓶，骂人时也夹带着勾||引，画眼线，染一头白毛，靠着钢管在舞池中央跳舞，五年前有多少人都不远万里甚至从另一个城市过来看他，那时混夜店的谁不知道尤利金有个年纪不大的尤物精灵。

都说男公关这行不可能成为终身职业，他也不能免俗，说是要回去乖乖读书，连招呼都不打留下一封辞职信就没了踪影。

“现在的小孩本事都太大，每天不惹点事就不痛快。”林在范盯着段宜恩和坐在他对面喝酒的女人感慨，无论是彼时的Jackson还是现在的段宜恩。  
如今小孩已经收敛了不少，前两个月他的性格一度强硬到令人无法忍受，一言不合就动手狠揍了跟林老板不对盘多时的死对头，吧台上十多万的洋酒砸了五六瓶，客人也被吓跑了大半，救护车和警察过来的时候他还骑在那人身上用酒瓶砸人的脑袋，林在范顺便跟过去做了笔录。

笔录员问他为什么打人，小孩脑袋上缠了厚厚的纱布，仿佛半个木乃伊，抱着胳膊一声不吭，林在范就在旁边陪笑脸：这是我邻居家的小孩啊，监护人在都在国外现在回不来，他从小缺爱脾气不太好，还在上高中呢。  
犹记得当时他一把拽过段宜恩的书包，摸出里面的Prada钱夹打开，见一排五颜六色的银行卡排列的整整齐齐于是笑得更嚣张了，两排白牙泛着森森的光：我们完全可以私下和解嘛，那位先生的医药费我们全权负责，最好让他在医院里住个十年半载……

段宜恩用毛骨悚然的视线盯穿了他的骨头，努努嘴角，一派嫌弃的沉默。

地痞流氓见同意私下和解，林在范和几个警官的关系又混的熟，派出所当他叛逆的未成年，关到第二天凌晨就放人了。林在范领着段宜恩回到尤利金，看这男孩顶着一脑门伤，熟门熟路坐在最角落的吧台，单手开拧开一罐啤酒咕咚咕咚灌下去，就好像刚刚进的不是派出所而是健身会所。

林老板坐到他旁边，拖着下巴对他上上下下打量，一直打量到少年不耐烦了，扭头跟他恶狠狠地瞪视，他就见缝插针地调侃：后生可畏，没想到你这么能打。但是能不能告诉我原因。

段宜恩用余光瞥了他一眼，重重搁下易拉罐，大理石台面迸发出脆响，冰凉的酒液飞溅到指尖：他来你们这儿玩男人。

所以呢？林在范挑了挑眉。

少年指了指自己：踢着铁板了。

林在范哈哈大笑。“我还得谢谢你帮我教训这地头蛇呢。那东西精神不正常，打架跟条不要命的疯狗一样，所以晃荡了那么多年都没被人寻仇，想不到这次碰上个更不要命的。还是头一回有人把他揍趴下。”

那时的他第一次觉得自己交友品种过于单一，否则怎么会忽略这样有趣的人，上一个他认为有趣的还是五年前的尤利金宝贝，是那缩在那歪斜卡座角落里叼着高脚杯的杯柄冲他寂寞发笑的尤物。明明是两种截然不同的个性，却拥有着近乎同体的矛盾。

林在范摸出自己的名片扔过去：小弟弟，四瓶百加得算我白送你，长了这么一张吃白饭的脸，不吃白不吃要不要考虑一下跳槽来这儿干。

段宜恩默然地瞥了他一会儿，从皮夹里随意抽出一张银行卡推到林在范面前，垂眸望着面前刚刚被自己破坏的还没来得及收拾的玻璃渣子与一地板酒渍，神情难得透出被撇去年少老成后青涩的稚气。

“一共二十四万。我不喜欢欠别人的。”男孩用裹着绷带的脚尖把地板上的玻璃渣一脚踢远，随后将林在范的名片收进卫衣口袋，“有空就过来，不用给工资，我只想听别人说说话。”

“痛快，”林老板一拍大腿，毫无拐骗未成年的罪恶，“来我这里的人，一、不许像今天那样打架，你是公关，不是我雇来的打手。还有，保护好私人信息是我这里的传统，在尤利金的时候，你就是你，要么就不是你，没有人会在意你白天做什么。”

“我白天还在上学。”段宜恩扬起嘴角，笑容里掺杂了很多复杂而模糊的情绪。

“来了？”林在范坐在吧台靠边的位置，远远地冲他招了招手。  
段宜恩从侧面绕过圆弧状舞池，人满为患，原先喷上的香水五分钟之内酒杯染上了十几种味道，音乐劲曲震得他头疼，林在范的嘴巴在远处开开合合，说了什么没听清，但段宜恩已经提前看见了站在他身边的女人。

论漂亮，吴小姐在无论男女都浓妆艳抹的尤利金确实称不上漂亮。  
香奈儿通勤装与小坤包着在她身上，像是职业白领刚从公司下班一样，蹭过拥挤的地铁，体面的外皮下包裹一颗疲惫心脏。

尤利金的名气很大，门槛也高，通常不是客人挑选男公关，反而由公关们根据样貌与性格挑选女客。吴小姐写这种温柔保守的女性公关们看不上眼，男人在风月场所总喜欢更明艳些的女性，性格最好大胆开放，该搂抱的时候也不吝啬，而吴小姐每每将扣子扣到最上面一颗，无论该露的不该露的，通通藏在厚实的衣料下面。  
男公关们表面上笑脸迎人，转头就在背后跟别人笑：把自己裹成个中东女人还来什么夜店。也只能被马克那种新来的货色骗骗钱。

段宜恩原来低调到近乎毫无存在感的人，竟然也被背后人言传得神乎其神——所谓靠一张脸就能虏获一大批客人的心，其实都没什么根据，他只是不善言辞，也不知逗女孩开心的手法技巧，于是只能扮演一个沉默的倾听者，也许这正中那些有阅历的经历风霜之后的成熟女性下怀，时常有客人点名要他作陪。

他像所有公关那样靠着女人坐下，开洋酒玩骰子，听客人们讲述自己的形形色色的故事，往往它们有拥有相似的结局。

吴小姐坐在他对面的沙发上，妆容与衣着都精致到无可挑剔，然而女人的沧桑却是最遮掩不住的东西。她笑起来的时候眼角爬满细碎的皱纹，这让段宜恩莫名其妙的想起“慈祥”二字，他原本以为这个词汇只会形容在老太太身上。  
他们就像往常一向，用一小时品酒，一小时玩把戏，剩下的时间讲故事。

“说到底男孩跟男人的区别在哪里呢？同样一件事情，男人会尽量委曲求全地用钱解决，而男孩会直接抡拳头。”  
“我还年轻的时候总是看不上那些鲁莽的男孩，理想型更偏重于成熟稳重一些的，那种能照顾我一辈子的男人。后来我找到了这样一个男人当我的丈夫，我以为我会很幸福。”吴小姐掩嘴笑起来，她笑得并不快乐。

“但昨天我们离婚了。”

迟钝半天的段宜恩终于有了些反应，抬起脑袋在布满彩色灯光的空气中凝望片刻，视线却始终没有焦距。他大红色的丝绸衬衫被汗水渗透，胃痛的折磨下身体不得不以冷汗作为抵消疼痛的武器。  
他的脑袋在酒精的麻痹下昏昏沉沉，换做平常他不会主动喝客人这么多酒，但今天不一样，酒精能增加他对疼痛的耐受度，况且对象是是人放心的“慈祥”的吴小姐。

“终于？”段宜恩喝了很多，但意识依然清醒，身体里扭曲的那个器官扭曲灼烧着他的神经，痛感仍在忍受范围之内。他抬头对女人若无其事地笑弯起嘴角。“是因为我吗？”  
大红色的衬衫很适合他，使得从领口漏出的皮肤苍白微薄的像张纸片，少年原本就锋利尖锐的五官特点被无限扩大化，竟然显出诡异的魅惑。

吴小姐愣了愣，似乎没想到他会突然这样问。她端起酒杯轻轻置在嘴角又放下，然后用食指揩掉玻璃杯上的口红印。

“这和Mark你又有什么关系。矛盾明明很早就产生了。”她盯着高跟鞋的鞋尖，不带任何情绪地说，“爱情总是要掺杂进很多杂质的，金钱、地位、工作、社会关系。掺得太多就会变质，太少又不现实。他总对生活中的一些都充满顾虑，而我是个理想主义者，也许从一开始就不该对婚姻抱有太多期待。”

“昨天晚上一直在处理财产分配问题。我已经为此请了律师。”吴小姐自嘲地笑笑，“你看，一离婚就开始斤斤计较，一分钱都不愿意多给我。”  
“有时候想想，当年要是找个莽撞的男孩，好好体会过恋爱，也许现在就不是这样的结局。”女人深深地望着他，“就像你一样的男孩。”

“我？”他想听到什么笑话一样挑起眉梢，视线里萦绕了满满的暧昧。“所以你一直来找我？”

“不要误会，把你当个小男孩罢了。”女人满不在乎地摆摆手，“他一个月才回家一两次，我又没什么朋友，最开始只是想找个公关聊天消遣，没想到尤利金还有你这样年纪小的。”

“你这种人我见识多了，表面上装的多成熟有经验，本质里还幼稚的要命，因为一件小事就计较得要死，明明很喜欢还一直装出不在乎的样子。” 她友善的笑起来，的目光仿佛带了尖钩，轻易就能把段宜恩的小伎俩拆穿。“Mark，虽然这是尤利金的规矩，但我还是想稍微逾越一下，你还在上学吧。”

段宜恩将身体后仰，靠回坐垫上，他下颚紧绷，表情渐渐凝固，盯人时周身仿佛披上了寒霜。

“别紧张呀，”女人摆摆手，“我没想过介入你的私生活，我可连你名字都没问过呢。”

“只是有点好奇，Mark有喜欢的人吗？”

“为什么问这个。”

“我也不知道为什么，”吴小姐苦笑着揉了揉眉角，“就好像把自己代入进了你身上，总想看你找到你所爱的、爱护你的人。不受什么世俗纷扰——”只有年轻而鲜活的、孩子间最纯粹的爱。  
“很可笑吧。我大概是把你……看成了我的希望。”女人将杯中浆红的酒液一口饮尽，细长优美的天鹅颈从发丝中透出，脖部皮肤上青紫的掐痕映射在段宜恩的瞳眸中，那种垂死干枯的颜色刺痛了少年人的眼睛。

“我要回去了。”段宜恩沉默许久，拽过身侧的外套。女人包了他五个小时，现在才过了五分之二都不到，但她只是微笑着目送男孩离开，并没有阻拦。

段宜恩披上风衣，把桌上拆了半包的烟与火机都收进口袋，他取下耳侧夹得万宝路，女人倾身上来为他点燃。

“我没有喜欢的人，也不会有人愿意喜欢我。”男孩对女人吐出的雾气在空中打圈圈，“从小如此，一直如此。”

走之前段宜恩先跟林在范打了个招呼。林在范倒是痛快的让他滚，还好心提议遣两个人送他到家，被段宜恩一脚踹倒在吧台靠座之后忧心忡忡地取消了这个决定。  
他指指男孩的脸说，你今天倒是知道遮一遮了？  
段宜恩一脸莫名奇妙，走到门口才想起林在范说得是他嘴角的皮卡丘创口贴，不仅外包装，连创口贴本身都做成可爱小精灵的某样，确实不像他平常的风格。段宜恩犹豫了一会儿，还是把创可贴撕下来收进口袋里。

提早回去的另一原因是他的胃真的很疼，撕裂一样的灼痛几乎从胃部传达到四肢百骸，酒精的后遗症在这一刻双倍的放大了痛感，段宜恩几乎要站不住，额角爬满虚浮的汗珠，他忍着痛苦穿过舞池走向尤利金正门，想要随便找个还开门的药店救急，然后回家睡到天昏地暗。

正这样想着，在舞池肆意扭动的人潮中，一个黑卫衣黑口罩黑墨镜的男人从斜后方狠狠撞了过来，段宜恩被他撞得一个踉跄，直接向前冲出两三步。  
小孩第一个反应有些震惊：他妈老子居然还能遭小偷？  
他冲出去的时候还不忘拉上罪魁祸首的手腕给他垫背，那人显然也下盘不稳，两个下盘不稳的人撞在一起结果就是双双摔倒在舞池中央，对方的手掌甚至砸在了他脆弱的胃上。

段宜恩痛得倒吸一口冷气，手上的动作却没有放松，他把那人从地上拽起来，拧着他的一只手腕往反方向一折，意料之中听到了对方的因为疼痛而急促的呼吸。

“你偷了我什么东西，最好自己拿出来。”他低声说，声线中带着沉重的压迫。  
没想到被压制住的人沉默了几秒，反而不顾疼痛地跳起来一把拽住他的袖子，又惊又喜地大喊道——

“捉住你了!”

这声音独特又熟悉。段宜恩愣在原地半天没反应过来。

眼前的人从他手中挣脱出手腕，三下五除二地摘掉墨镜口罩，一张精致的脸变戏法般暴露在浑浊的空气中，皮肤白皙，鼻尖小巧挺翘，眼睛瞪大犹如两颗圆葡萄。

“王老师？”段宜恩拧起眉头，难以置信地盯着那人的脸颊。

10.  
王嘉尔没有给他发呆的时间，抓住他的手腕把他拖出尤利金的大门，一直拉扯到没有人和灯光的角落里，期间段宜恩试图反抗，但被胃痛挟持着丧失了大半力气，只好任凭这个还没有自己高的老师一路拖着自己向前行。

“我就知道刚才在路边看到的是你！”王嘉尔松开他的手，抱拳靠在墙边喘了口气，“回到家想思来想去还是不对劲，还是过来看看比较放心，结果真是你！”  
“段宜恩，”他的表情有点无奈，“都凌晨一点了，你说你一个未成年混在这里是要干嘛，你知道尤利金是什么地方吗？”

“想来老师比我清楚。”段宜恩凉凉地瞥了他一眼，反问道，“但这跟您有什么关系？还是说您想把工作领域延伸到学生的私生活里来？”

面对这位咄咄逼人的学生，王嘉尔尴尬地攥紧手掌，他们之间的身份仿佛颠倒了，学生有理有据不慌不忙，老师倒像个被教训的小孩，局促得手都不知道往哪儿放，“可你是我的学生啊，我想帮你……”

段宜恩嗤笑一声，“老师不如在学校多打听打听段宜恩这个学生，听听别的老师怎么劝你：别去招惹他，当他是空气最好。毕竟我是个麻烦制造机。况且我在这里泡到几点，喝多少酒，抽多少水烟，和几个女人调情，跟你有关系吗？”

“你到底懂不懂什么叫别给自己找事——嘶——”上一秒还嚣张跋扈，下一秒小孩就弯腰捂住自己的腹部，虽然他尽力装出无所谓的某样，但微微战栗的手臂与眼底藏匿的惊慌依然没能被成功遮掩住。

王嘉尔很快就反应过来，上前轻轻挽住他，“你胃疼？”

“没有。”段宜恩试图把他的手扯到一边。

王嘉尔快被这倔小孩气笑了。  
“你装什么，胃疼我还能看不出来？”他加大了手上的力度，“真是倔得像头驴，痛不知道说出来啊，忍着憋着就能不痛了？”

“说出来也得有人听。”段宜恩皱着眉冲他冷笑。“你让我对着墙壁喊疼？”

“以后就对我说呀，”小老师认真地反驳。“我听着呢。”  
他的老师睁大机灵的眼睛，在迪厅外苍白的路灯下对他展露出干净的微笑。段宜恩望着他漂亮的脸发怔，耳畔隐约能听到风中一种植物的幼芽破土的声音。他再一次妥协了。

“送你去医院？”王嘉尔撑着他往前沿江公路走了一段，段宜恩的骨头烙得他肩膀疼。  
“不去了，”段宜恩一天之内第二次妥协着接受了他的帮助，只觉得不仅是胃，四肢其余打架受伤的地方也都隐隐作痛，他终于软化下来，变得很安静，“喝太多冰，回去吃点药就好。”

“你家有药吗？”

“没。”他大概是痛昏了，居然老实到实话实说，“很早就吃光了。”  
“那你也真能忍。”王嘉尔咂咂嘴，他一直饮食不规律，胃痛的毛病也是长期困扰他的问题之一，朴珍荣总是记得定时给他买一种效果很好的日本胃药，最近还在严格控制他的饮食。  
想到朴珍荣就想到昨晚吃的那顿晚饭，王嘉尔立即什么兴致都提不起来了。

“你去我家吃吧，”他对段宜恩说，“我家屯了胃药，沿江路五分钟就走到了，很近的。”

“凌晨一点了老师。”

“你也知道一点了啊。”王嘉尔一巴掌扇上他肩膀。“你要怎么回去？”

“到巷子口打车。”

“我没记错的话你家住城北吧，打车得半个小时，”小老师直摇脑袋，“不行。你一个人回去我不放心。没有家人能来接吗？”

“我唯一的监护人在美国，我现在一个人住。”男孩好像听到了个笑话，言语无一不带嘲讽。王嘉尔一时语塞，带着歉意地偏开脑袋。

“那你有车吗？你开车送我一下？”段宜恩叹了口气，感觉今天这日子过得真他妈魔幻。

“有是有……”王嘉尔似乎有些不好意思，“但是……那什么…….我不会开……”

“你没考出驾照？”段宜恩感觉更魔幻了。

“我正在考！只不过科目二挂了两次嘛…..”小老师急于辩驳，挽他胳臂的力气越来越大，“再说了，平常上班也都是蹭你朴老师的车，没那个机会嘛。”

“那你把车借给我吧，我自己开回去。”段宜恩说。

“啊？”王嘉尔以为自己听错了。

胃疼缓解了一些，段宜恩突然有了调侃的心情。“我说你不觉得你这个年纪还没有驾照很不正常吗？”

“难道让一个未成年开车就正常了？！”小老师暴跳如雷，也不知是气他会开车还是气自己没驾照。

“王老师，”段宜恩看他就像在看一个躁动症小朋友，目光都带了怜悯，“这不行那不行，那您说怎么办吧。”

王嘉尔抓了抓头发，冥思苦想一怔，忽然灵光一现，得出一个自认为最简单的解决方法。  
“要不然……你吃完药就别走了，在我那儿凑合过一夜，我弟弟刚好不在，房间有空出来，明天我让朴老师顺道把你带到学校去。”

段宜恩低头望着他，王嘉尔好像有点紧张，眼神询问中夹杂了恳求，嘴唇抿起，睫毛微颤，仿佛在缝隙中穿梭的风是有形状的。段宜恩被胃病折磨到焦灼的心无端平复，竟然渐渐柔软地要开出花来，他知道自己正在经历第三次妥协。

“家里有热牛奶吗？”半响，段宜恩问道。  
“啊……有的。”王嘉尔犹犹疑疑地回答，“用微波炉转三分钟就好。”

“那叨扰了。”  
男孩高挑的身形沐浴在路灯之下，他的面容被灯光无限地柔化。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

11.  
沿着沿江公路走五分钟，穿过商圈，就能看见王嘉尔家所在的高档小区。一栋面积不算太大的复式别墅，小花园前的草坪上架设着玻璃屋与一架迷你秋千。

王嘉尔打开房门，从鞋柜里取出一双拖鞋意示他穿上。那是一双小孩拖鞋，塑料鞋面上画着鼻涕一样的绿色史莱姆，段宜恩穿着感觉有点挤脚。

他跟着王嘉尔走进玄关，脚底踩在厚实的鹅绒地毯上，只觉得这是很温暖很温暖的房间。暖色调的灯依然开着，显示主人离开时是怎样仓促，空气中飘散着一股室内香薰的柔和气息，像成熟的蜜桃牛奶，黏糊且甜腻的味道。

王嘉尔让小孩坐在沙发上等候，自己去药柜里翻胃药。  
段宜恩捂着腹部僵硬地缩在沙发角落里，看着自己的老师打着哈欠走进房间，他终于得以肆无忌惮打量房间四周。小巧精致跟主人相似的皮质沙发，大理石茶几，咖啡机，陶瓷茶具，茶几角落还有吃剩没收拾的外卖盒，段宜恩凑近去看那快餐盒，发现是一家著名的网红芝士披萨，他以前去吃过一次，差点没被里面的双层加厚芝士给齁死。

他的老师很快走出来，手里捧了药盒与一杯温开水，他走到段宜恩前面，把水杯与剥出来的胃药递给男孩，然后又忙不迭地走进厨房，从冰箱翻一瓶冰牛奶去微波炉里加热。  
段宜恩吞下喂药，把温热的水杯贴在肚子上，视线跟着老师在屋里来回转动，他觉得这个人真的很神奇，明明才认识不过三天，居然能毫无防备地把人往家里带，为了惦念一个陌生的学生的安危，凌晨一点还特意跑出来一趟，也不知是好管闲事还是过度善良，或者只是单纯傻得要命。

然而触及玻璃杯的温度如此温暖真实，缱绻在指尖顺着指腹一路向上，使他整个人都被缠绕上一股暖意，再这样一种状态下段宜恩的整个身体都松懈下来，他的精力好像在一瞬间伴随着胃痛被消耗干净了一样，头脑有些昏昏沉沉的困顿。

段宜恩把水杯放回茶几，收回手来时碰倒了茶几上的相框，他顿了顿，突然没来由得产生了一些好奇，于是顺手把相框抓到眼前。他觉得王王嘉尔也许是个热爱摄影的人，无论鞋柜还是大理石茶几，甚至映着风信子花的淡米色墙纸上都挂满了各式各样的相框，橡木或者贝壳的，薄薄的玻璃封住了他曾经身处不同时刻的笑靥。  
有些意外的是相片里的人并不是王嘉尔或着他跟别人的合照，也非他传闻中的“弟弟”，那张清俊而温柔的脸被定格在胶片中，显出一种影像记录般的陈旧。眼尾略上挑，他认得那是朴珍荣的侧颜。  
男人靠在秋千上看书，一地杏子树金黄的落叶铺散在脚下画面定格在他正要抬起头前的一瞬间。拍摄者似乎是从一个隐秘的角度按下了快门，带着轻悄悄的，紧张的，被发现之前的心跳加速与快乐。

还没等段宜恩看得分明，手中的相框突然被抽走，取而代之的是一杯温牛奶，以及王嘉尔近在咫尺的窘迫的脸。  
“胃还痛吗？”他的老师不太自然地吸吸鼻子，眼神飘忽向别处。

“好多了。”段宜恩盯着他回答。“已经不疼了。”

“喝完快点睡吧。”王嘉尔把相框藏到身后倒扣着压住，用手指了指楼梯，“你就睡二楼第一个客房，我把我的旧被子拿给你。不要动里面的东西，先凑合一夜吧。已经太晚了，明天六点半就要起床呢。”

男孩在老师的督促下喝完牛奶，顺从的站起身，走到楼梯口时又冷不防扭过头来。

“王老师，朴老师是你什么人啊？”

言语快过思维，他几乎立即就为自己的鲁莽而懊悔起来，明明王嘉尔已经讲过经常蹭车了，他不应该再自作主张地问一遍。段宜恩很少干没眼力见的事，然而在英语老师面前却三番五次犯错误，他自觉起码有那么一瞬，空气是停滞不动的。

“他是我很好的朋友。”王嘉尔的眼睫在昏暗的壁灯下打出一片圆扇形的阴影，他抬起头冲男孩笑了笑，“赶快去睡吧。”

其实仔细想来，一切都显得那么奇怪。为什么王嘉尔家里会有朴珍荣的单幅照片。  
一个男人，真的会把朋友的单人照面打印出来，收进相框里，还摆在客厅茶几上日夜相对吗？这是怎样的怪癖。

段宜恩没有再去问。老实说他没有把朴珍荣当回事，这个班主任在他心中的作用还不及英语老师来得强烈些。为了回报王嘉尔三番五次的照顾他决定乖乖听一次话，走进那间干净的客房，把自己脱得只剩一件T恤，然后钻进了柔软的被窝——天知道他已经多久没有安分地睡过觉了。  
他记得这好像是王嘉尔的旧被子，不知道用过多少年前的被子，表面还印有精灵宝可梦的图标，软得像一汪泉水。段宜恩如初生的婴儿般蜷缩在被子里，鼻尖萦绕了阳光的清新和与教师本人身上如出一辙的牛奶甜香，周遭的黑夜仿佛不再像往常那样具有攻击性，反倒变成了巩建在他周身的坚实的堡垒。  
不知过了多久，混沌他听见木质地板上响起极轻的脚步声，从楼下一路蔓延上来，房门被推开，有人正轻轻掖住他的被角。

牛奶是甜的，指尖是暖的，男孩还未来得及看清晰就迷迷糊糊昏睡过去。

曾经他从不觉得睡觉是一件如此幸福的事情。

那一夜漫长的像一个世纪。男孩做了梦，绝大部分只是称不上梦的片段，他住在一个很大的房间里，身边是一群跟他穿着同样衣服的小孩，红裙女人过来牵住他的手，他就跟那些孩拥有了不一样的身份，他拥有了一种叫母亲的东西，就相当于拥有了睡前故事，热牛奶，和女人掖过的、严严实实的被角。

女人红色的高跟鞋踏在地板上时会发出蹄踏的脆响，自他还是个小孩的时候就一直觉得高跟鞋这种东西很累赘，尖细锋利的跟部除了给予人一种病态的美感外毫无作用，脚跟无论踏在那种材质的地板上都会响起滴滴答答的钟表转动般的声音，使人在几米之外单用耳朵听就能知道，有人正在向你走来，或者离开。

红裙女人离开的那天就穿了一双这样的高跟鞋，鞋跟踢踏在积满雨水的水泥地上，仿佛一把锋利的能够刺穿兵甲的三棱刺碾在他的心尖上。  
她说她在千里之外的地方找到了新的生活，她问小男孩愿不愿意跟她走  
。

女人明艳娇媚的面容在阴翳下显得极其苍白，鲜明的五官镶嵌进一片昏昏沉沉的迷雾之中。段宜恩觉得雨水很冷，那些冰冷的水滴却源源不断地从他眼眶中掉落并砸碎在地上，他伸手向那阴云里抓着，口中用稚嫩的声音一般般重复着，我不要离开这里，我也不要离开你。

然而指尖渗了一片虚无，高跟鞋的声音越来越弥远，他的尖叫压抑在喉间无法迸发，只有纷扰嘈杂的雨声淹没了整个世界。

男孩醒过来的时候屋里还很黑，床头柜上六点半的闹钟发出有规律的震动，他陷在被子里，把自己尽可能缩成一团，悄悄揩掉眼角渗出来的眼泪，尽管这并不是段宜恩的本意。

然后房门被推开，小教师激励充沛的声音在栀子熏香中扩散成圆圈，“起床起床”，这样说着他走到窗边，双手揪住密不透风的防紫外线窗帘，往两边忽的一拉开。  
段宜恩那漆黑一片的世界突然就被注入了亮光。

金色的阳光好像积蓄已久的开闸洪水在一瞬间倾泻而出，尽数泼洒在王嘉尔宽松的淡粉卫衣上，为他从脸颊到身体勾出一条黄金的边框，他的一半脸颊被光照得红润，另一半连阴影都精致漂亮。

“你哭了？”小教师扭过头，被他充血的眼睛吓了一跳，“做噩梦？”  
见段宜恩不答话，于是他便善解人意的自言自语，“看来是昨天喝太多酒弄得。你要能永远像现在一样安分就好了，也省得我瞎操心。”

“快起来。”王嘉尔冲段宜恩好脾气地笑，他眼底有光，连同嘴角的括弧都盛满明亮的温暖。“去洗漱一下，我有瓶旅行装漱口水在洗手台左边的柜子里，你拆了用吧。牙刷和毛巾柜子里都有新的，如果想用就用吧，”小老师自顾自唠唠叨叨说起话来，“还有啊，你早饭要不要吃三明治啊，我可以多做一个，我做三明治挺好吃的，中间夹生菜、溏心蛋、培根、番茄酱……”  
他舔舔嘴角，仿佛已经在惦念那种味道了，“哦对，还有芝士。”

男孩支起身体半靠在床边看他喋喋不休，心里突然涌上些并不紧张的、舒缓的、说不清道不明的悸动。

12.  
三明治不怎么好吃，至少对他来说是那样，芝士的味道太过于浓郁，第一口咬下去呀是很齁的牛奶味。  
段宜恩皱着眉试图把它吞下去，好像也没有想象中那么费力。

他坐在餐桌边消化三明治，王嘉尔在对面看一份英语报纸，成年人喝咖啡，却为男孩的玻璃杯中倒满牛奶，完全忘记了眼前的坏小孩是吹一瓶轩威都不用兑软饮的货色。

他们在餐厅里静静坐了一会儿，王嘉尔看完一份英语报纸后就开始备课，鼻梁上夹着一副金边眼镜，眉宇间透露着一股子文质彬彬的正经可爱。  
段宜恩穿着昨天的衣服，外面敷衍地套上校服外套，松松垮垮，像乞丐挂在身上的一块破布。他把手缩进外套过长风领口之中，低着头，时而用余光悄悄打量他的老师，直到王嘉尔的手机铃声突兀地响起来。

他接起电话的时候立即换上一副快乐的神色，亮闪闪的眼睛眯成一对弯弯月钩，唇边也不自觉萦绕上温和，“呀，珍荣，已经到了吗，对呀，新来的保安好烦，现在都不放车进来了。等哪天我给你弄张我们小区的门禁卡就可以随便出入了嘛。”  
他边说边慌慌张张地着站起身，把桌上的文具胡乱收进包里，然后将两人的早饭空盘堆到洗碗机里，“好，好，我马上下来，我没着急啊……哎呀，钥匙没忘…….钱包也带了好吗！”

“走吧，”他冲仍在发呆的段宜恩挥挥手，蹦跳着走到玄关处穿鞋，他今天穿了一件淡粉卫衣，牛仔裤搭匡威运动鞋，脑袋上顶着卫衣同款色系棒球帽，甚至比那些高中的男孩更多些年轻活力的气质。  
恍惚之间段宜恩已经背上包走到门前，他觉得自己好像恢复了一个正常学生的身份，纵使他的包里一本教科书都没有。

他甚至对离开王嘉尔的家产生了一点微妙的抵触。

朴珍荣在看到跟在挚友身后面无表情的红发少年时多少有点惊讶，惊讶过后，一阵微小到几乎可以忽略不计的懊恼渐渐顺着心脏爬上来，如同红蚁在皮肤上轻轻啄咬一口，带来过境无痕点到即止的痒痛。  
他实在是个过于聪明的人，然而王嘉尔也不傻，朴珍荣昨天明明也看见了段宜恩，却装瞎一样说自己没看见，他禁止王嘉尔干涉段宜恩的事情，却忽略了男人性格中那刻入骨髓的倔强。

现在他靠在银色SUV的偏门边，眼看王嘉尔若无其事的把红头发坏小孩领到他的车前。

“顺路带一下学生呗，朴老师。”王嘉尔眉眼弯弯。

坏学生抬起头来凉凉地扫了他一眼，还好死不死跟着地说了句，“谢谢朴老师了。”

“上来吧。”朴珍荣挑了挑眉，面上挂出温和的笑容，也不理会那两人，径直拉开车门坐进驾驶室，在王嘉尔坐进来之前抓起副驾上的毛绒玩具丢到后座——一只杰尼龟，这原本是他送给王嘉尔的新工作礼物，小栗子曾趴在娃娃机旁边觊觎许久，投了三十几个游戏币都没能将它捞起来，最后很不甘心地回家了，嘴上说着不在意，一实则步三回头总要恋恋不舍地张望。

朴珍荣买了小山一样高的游戏币，在娃娃机前锲而不舍地战斗了一个多小时，终于拿下了这只杰尼龟。其实他可以选择在网上随便定一个同款，但不知为什么朴珍荣觉得费时费力费钱亲自抓出来的娃娃含金量更高，魔怔了一样。

他原本想着王嘉尔应该露出惊喜甚至感激的情绪接过他，却不想送礼的兴致从那红发少年步入视线开始就莫名消失了，反而王嘉尔打开车门就一眼发现了那只淡绿色的毛绒玩具。

“哎？珍荣买了只杰尼龟吗？”

“哦，那个啊……”他发动汽车，回头看了眼千辛万苦的抓出来的娃娃，却看见段宜恩端端正正地坐在后座，红头发新鲜跳脱的颜色刺痛了他脆弱的神经。

“那个是给班里学生的奖品。”朴珍荣把头转向前方，平静又自然地说道。“我准备拿来奖励开学测验成绩好的学生，最近小女生都挺喜欢这种玩意儿的。”

“这样啊。”王嘉尔沉默了几秒，露出十分惋惜的表情,“说起来我上次跟你出去的时候在娃娃机里看到跟这个很像的公仔，抓了十多次都没抓上来，被旁边的小学生笑死了。下回怎么说也要把那只抓出来。”

“下次我给你抓，”朴珍荣一边把方向盘一边说话，把注意力分出好几份，语调依然能保持平平稳稳。“抓娃娃有技巧的。”

王嘉尔没吭声，拖着下巴把脑袋转向车窗，街边千万种风景在他眼底飞逝而过，怎么都抓不住夏天逝去的尾巴，每一年每一年都如此。

早高峰很快堵住了他们的去路，车流卡在十字公路，前进的速度仿佛参加明星茶话会。朴珍荣往常会抽支烟打发时间，然而今天他甚至忘了这回事儿。虽然段宜恩坐在车后座已经尽量降低了存在感，但老实说他依然介意，并为此如鲠在喉。

朴珍荣在等待交警疏通路口时随手移下车窗，这本是他抽烟时的就习惯。王嘉尔一向不在意他车内抽烟，尽管他有时候会被烟气呛得直咳嗽。  
今天没有烟气，车外寒冷的空气顺着车窗缝隙一拥而入，段宜恩被冷风劈头盖脸吹了一阵，吸吸鼻子，忽然打了个喷嚏。

“今天天气有降温，”王嘉尔迅速按了关窗按钮并瞥了眼段宜恩身上单薄的校服外套，蹙起眉梢，“段宜恩，你是不是穿太少了点，既然一个人住能不能稍微注意一下气温，还是说穿得少是你们年轻人现在的时尚？”  
“早知道应该把阿斑的衣服拿给你披。”他有些懊恼地，“临时凑和一晚好像也想不到太周全。”

“临时凑和？”朴珍荣一愣，拧着方向盘的手指无端一紧。“小段昨天在你家过的夜？”

13.  
那男孩也许比他们想的都要坦然。  
在王嘉尔哑口无言，不知如何回答的时候，段宜恩反倒抢在他前面回答了。

昨天晚上朋友生日办party，回来的时候已经太晚了打不到车，正好遇到去便利店的杰森老师，就在他家过了一夜。

这理由很鬼扯，然而段宜恩一气呵成口气自然，就跟真的一样。

班主任动了动嘴角，终究没有再问什么，只从后视镜中淡淡的瞥了学生一眼，笑着说，“以后一个人不要玩那么晚，你还没有成年，总要注意一下安全。”

王嘉尔也附和道：“是啊，一个人住城北也太不安全了吧，城北鱼龙混杂的地方挺多的。浅谈叫你处理一下打架的伤口，我看你又没听话，非要永久破相才开心。”

“习惯了。”段宜恩不以为然。他稍稍偏头调整了一下坐姿，与后座另一端的杰尼龟面面相觑，男孩饶有兴趣地打量了一会儿，竟然越看越觉得杰尼龟跟王嘉尔长得像，于是伸出一只手去摸了摸他的头。软绵绵的，王老师头发的触感也会是软绵绵的吗？

男孩骤然收回手，对自己刚刚冒出来的想法感到不可理喻。

“算了，”王嘉尔叹了口气，又把目光转向朴珍荣，盯着男人驾车时专注的神情翘起嘴角，“今天是不是要带学生拍合照啊。老师要跟着拍吗？我是不是穿得太年轻了点。”

“老师不用拍。不要开年级例会，你帮我把学生带到操场上拍合照。”朴珍荣拐过一个十字路口后偏头瞧了他一眼。“不过你今天穿得像个高中生，我很喜欢。”

男孩觉得这是句很怪的话，因为王嘉尔在听到之后表情突然就变得尴尬而僵硬，空气陷入了一种诡异的沉默，段宜恩常年混迹于尤利金，他尚且能明白沉默与安静的区别，至少眼前的沉默是半点暧昧都不掺杂的——王嘉尔脸上不该是受到夸奖该有的表情。

然而没等他琢磨出所以然，SUV已经灵活地穿越校区大门跻身于三三两两来上早自习的学生堆里了。朴珍荣一脚踩下刹车，为学生老师的上班上学之路画上圆满句号。  
这个让他莫名反感的班主任解开安全带，转身对学生微笑，“你先去教室吧，我一会儿过去看看早自习，别给我通风报信哦。”

“一起过去吧。”段宜恩拎起书包，瞥了眼旁边一言不发的王嘉尔，他的小老师现在面无表情，只留给自己翕动的睫毛与一角苍白的鼻尖。

“我和Jackson老师还有点事要谈。”朴珍荣依然维持微笑。这王时嘉尔也侧过脸冲他笑，小老师笑起来眼睛还是那样亮，圆圆的，仿佛天上的星被采拾下了人间。

“快去吧，愣着干吗？”小括弧冲进视网膜，“下午我的课不准逃走哦！”

下午的课怕是逃不了了，但现在他倒溜得飞快。  
段宜恩没来由的面颊发烫，浑浑噩噩扭头快走几步，头脑里却在杰尼龟与小括弧指尖掀起了一场选择风暴。什么样的能这样亮与耀眼，与他所处的黑夜格格不入，那些光亮几乎要灼痛男孩的眼。

车门在男孩身后合上，朴珍荣的脸几乎在一瞬间冰冷下来。

“你昨天去找他了。”他望着正前方的挡风玻璃，依旧是一副淡淡的神情。

“准确的说是今天，One a.m.”王嘉尔补充道。

“你一个人凌晨回去了尤利金，为了一个才见过三天的学生。”朴珍荣终于有些掩饰不住懊恼，声音在压抑中加重，“你想过他们认出你了怎么办，你想过吗？居然还把他带回家过夜，你以前……”

“以前以前，你总要提以前！”王嘉尔心头无端烧起一股火来。

“昨晚只不过单纯的借宿。”粉衣粉帽的教师抬起手肘撑在玻璃板上，隔着衣料他依然能感受到那种寒冷。“段宜恩是我学生，只要我当他一天老师就不可能放任他不管。反而是珍荣，我不明白你到底在想些什么。”

平心而论王嘉尔实在不是一个大胆的人，朴珍荣外表文质彬彬却难掩骨子里透露出的强势，虽然对他说重话的次数寥寥，但每一句都能使王嘉尔紧张又惊怕。  
他知道朴珍荣向着他，他也总愿意接受他的帮助与庇佑，做个听话的、被呵护的、连他自己都不知道是什么东西的温室蓓蕾，王嘉尔那明里暗里生长了十多年的情愫使他无力去抗拒朴珍荣提出的要求，其实根本毋需抗拒，因为朴珍荣终归待他最好。

然而今天，不知道为什么，那些被压抑捆绑的烦躁尤其鲜明的翻涌上来，鞭笞着他的心脏乱入鼓擂，仿佛平坦大路上横生出一根根的倒刺。朴珍荣习惯性地伸手想揉揉他的头发，却被王嘉尔不轻不重地挡开了。

“我让你别去管那个学生，让你别爱心泛滥，让你别去尤利金，为什么总不听话。”男人不甚在意地收回手臂，用一种哄小孩一样循循善诱的口气对他说，“森啊，现在为了一个学生就要让我发脾气？你明明跟我保证过不会再去那种地方了。”

“你骗人。”王嘉尔垂下眼睑不去看他。

“我只跟你保证过我会好起来。”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

14.  
王文王昨天吃了一晚上的鸡。他很委屈，偷偷带手机是为了学习，他一开始明明不想吃的。  
问题是崔荣宰白天昏迷晚上精神开黑跟不要命一样，奶音傻大个经随其后，声音外放显示激烈战况，把王文王一颗佛到早睡早起的心强行激起了涟漪。

他发誓他一开始只想玩一把就洗洗睡了的，结果越打越嗨，再一看时间居然凌晨三点了。

小青年趴在座位上一阵哀嚎，今天下午有他哥的英语课，是万万不能睡过去的，放眼四周金有谦与崔荣宰睡得天昏地暗，王文王也准备在早自习补补觉，以保障下午尽力充沛以免一巴掌被他哥抡死。

他在朗朗书声中刚刚趴下脑袋，就听见环绕在周身的古诗文朗诵声突然萎靡下来，取而代之的是各种细碎的交头接耳。王文王还以为是老师来了，有些警惕得抬起脑袋，却看见那红发少年单肩挎包正逆光向自己走过来，阳光照得他皮肤苍白，嘴角还有未愈合的暗红的旧伤。

王文王揉揉眼睛，感觉自己看到了一个幻觉。

要知道这哥把迟到当成家常便饭，从开学到现在一共三天没有一天完整上过课的。听说段宜恩知道一个避开摄像头的容易翻墙的地方，于是逃课从来没被抓住过，王文王一直想向他讨教，奈何这个坐在教室的时候不是蒙头睡觉就是选择性耳聋，别人跟他讲话基本上就当没听见，加上他出格的穿着打扮发色与被神化的身世故事，同学对他多少有些畏惧，几乎没有人敢上来。

“论逃课小王子为什么在早自习出现在教室。”王文王在心中暗自揣摩，难道红毛哥的背后也有一个变态强硬的哥哥，不来上课就把他的头发刨光？

这样想着王文王克服了睡意猛地把头扭向后坐，夜店小王子脸上挂出大大的微笑，配合狗啃过的稀疏的刘海，显现出一种他自认为的别样的帅气。  
“红毛哥，”王文王殷勤地朝段宜恩挥挥手，“上午好啊！”

段宜恩淡淡的瞥了他一眼，没讲话。

王文王毫不尴尬，不知又从哪里摸出一包冰爆,抽出一支递给段宜恩，“一看脸就是知道是同道中人，来一根？”

段宜恩头一歪，没接，把背板很放松的靠在椅背上，整个人透着股说不出的痞气。

“抽爆珠阳蘩痿。”男孩似笑非笑。“而且你抽烟你哥哥知道？王文王。”

王文王像只被踩到尾巴的猫在他面前抓狂得起舞，震惊到龇牙咧嘴刘海倒立。

“你你你你你你知道王嘉尔是我哥？”王文王眼珠子都快从眼眶里掉出来了。他扭头看看金有谦又看看崔荣宰，两个混蛋室友趴在桌上睡得正酣好像也没有告密的机会。

“猜的。”段宜恩面无表情得耸耸肩，“看来猜的没错。”

旁边被吃鸡耗尽精力的金有谦不知什么时候睡醒了，顶着一头凌乱的头发凑过来添油加醋，“王文王还特别怕他哥，别的老师上课他都养精蓄锐睡懒觉，就只有杰森老师上课回答问题比谁都积极。”

“那是因为老子的钱，老子的生活命脉掌握在他手里啊。”王文王欲哭无泪，把那根抽出来的烟扔在段宜恩的课桌板上，一脸悲愤得说道，“别告诉我哥啊兄弟，好不容易降到一天两根，这种指望再被断我可就活不下去了……我本来还指望你告诉我从哪面墙比较不容易被抓呢。”

王文王过于稚嫩，一张脸在他面前还是没长开的小孩模样，一天天的叛逆叫嚣惹得人心烦。段宜恩原本完全没有搭理他的打算，然而昨晚在王老师家借宿的房间，床头柜上摆满了他弟弟的照片——王文王皮衣铆钉身上披，一头白毛加美瞳眼线，活像个轧马路的社会小青年——他无端产生了一点兴趣。

段宜恩抬眼肆无忌惮的打量他，有那么一瞬间他感叹基因的强大，王文王的脸往他视线里一戳，像极了理想中十六岁的王嘉尔，尤其是他笑起来的时候弯弯翘翘的眼角，与王嘉尔灌蜜般的小括弧不知不觉重叠到了一起。

想起这个好管闲事的老师的频率有一点点高，他想。

“你不是想知道哪里翻墙容易么，”段宜恩把烟抓起来习惯性得夹到耳边，眼睑低垂，还是一副冷冷淡淡的模样。“一会儿早自习下带你去。”

王文王还不知道自己的宝贝房间被别人强占过一晚上，一副萎靡的表情荡然无存，立即欢天喜地趴在他课桌角跟他聊天，完全不顾尖利的嗓门对周围认真早读的学生造成了多少物理上的伤害。“红毛哥，我就知道你是个好人！虽然看起来不太好说好话——”

“段宜恩。”他打断了前桌的喋喋不休，并得出这兄弟俩可能都遗传了王氏家族话唠的结论。

“嗯好的红毛哥，”王文王自来熟到完全不在意，“一看你就是那种经常混的人。我是从别的校区转到这儿的，场子只玩儿过玛奇顿和挪亚，尤利金那地方好像要特约过，你有路子进去吗，带带我呗……”

段宜恩听到熟悉的夜店名字先挑了挑眉，望着眼前细细瘦瘦的小青年只觉得一股嘲讽用上嘴边不知从何处喷起，他索性闭上嘴巴，完全懒得跟王文王再说一句废话，让那社会小青年独自一人在风中尴尬。

【可他毕竟是王嘉尔的弟弟。】  
把胳膊环作一圈，刚准备蒙头睡过早自习，男孩突然在头脑里划过了一个念头。  
行动先与思维，等段宜恩反应过来时，他已经伸手把准备默默趴回去的前桌给拽回了眼前。

“打听点事。”红发男孩在整齐的读书声中悄悄对王文王说。“说得我满意了就带你去转转。”

“那也得我知道啊。”王文王把惊吓兴奋与为难一同在脸上铺散出精彩篇章。

“我要问的你肯定知道。”

“行。”王文王倒很爽快，“你要听什么。”

“打听打听王老师。”段宜恩说着把视线投向黑板，昨天的英语作业还被王嘉尔用漂亮的字体写在角落——准备一段话，用英文introduce yourself，比如工作、学习、收入、兴趣爱好、家庭背景……Jackson老师过每个人都要讲，不讲就会被他从课堂上踢出去。

“你哥哥。”红发男孩皱着眉咂舌。

15.  
朴珍荣进教室的时候所有人都在座位上读书，甚至王文王都异常亢奋，甚至一边拧着课本一边偷偷朝后面的人使眼色，仿佛刚在进行了一场亢奋人心的男人间的对话。  
至于他后面的人——朴珍荣愣了愣神，很意外地看到了一个红脑袋。

男孩一直手肘撑在桌面上，手掌拖着下巴，正爱答不理地翻动着桌面上的一本杂志。段宜恩开学第一天就玩迟到，后来的几天不是逃课就是在逃课的路上，导致他现在连本教科书都没有。

想到这里朴珍荣又想起早上来时王嘉尔看学生的眼神。以前这种眼神常常出现在自己身上，不单单温柔，温柔之中还夹杂了期盼与一些卑微怯懦的渴望。从前还上学的时候一同回家，王嘉尔从身后牵住他的衣袖，回头映入眼帘的就是这种神色，像只委屈兮兮的小puppy。

他其实一点儿也不乐观，是只脆弱敏感的小狗狗，那时候唯一保护他的方法就是信任他，哪怕一丝怀疑都能让他歇斯底里。  
于是朴珍荣一直最信任他，信任他喜欢自己，信任他永远是干净的，不会沾染人间尘泥，哪怕王嘉尔最出格的时候曾经连续三天带过不同的男孩回家，他也依然信任着他。

阿姨常年居住国外，只有他能照顾王嘉尔。

可刚刚王嘉尔在车里说，“我只想帮帮这个学生。”  
他无端感到一股压不住的怒气。五年前他站在尤利金眩晕糜烂的霓虹之下对他的森尼伸出一只手，“我想带你走出来。”

五年后的王嘉尔把那只手伸向了别人。

他很清楚不算个太宽宏大量的人，如果段宜恩只是个纯粹的学生或者其他小姑娘，朴珍荣会认为这不值得自己担心，然而性质变了，虽然王嘉尔竭力强调的师生关系，但显然他没能掩饰住眼底的虚浮。

Jackson在他眼里永远是个乖孩子，然而乖小孩总容易轻易爱上坏孩子。

朴珍荣踱步走到段宜恩桌边，伸手把杂志拿了过来，不是路边两块钱一本的下流纸片，封皮上烫金的“诗文摘选”让他有些意外。  
“早自习不要看这种东西。”朴珍荣尽量使他的语气不那么起伏，“第一节课下来我办公室领一下教材。”  
“你要是有什么学习上生活上的困难其实可以多来找我谈谈，说到底管理你高中生活的还是班主任，能帮你的，于情于理我都会帮。你妈妈跟这里所有的老师都打过招呼。”

“段宜恩，”他脸上挂了无损体面的嘲意笑容，“我说过在外面你怎么样我没资格管，但是在学校的时候给我好好学，别丢一班的脸。”

“昨天不是已经有人在管了么。”男孩面色如常，似乎并不在意他提到自己的家庭。

朴珍荣几乎在一瞬间就收敛了笑容。

“别去招惹王嘉尔。”他压低了声音，“你这样的，别去招惹王嘉尔。”

红发男孩从一个微妙的角度歪开脑袋，阳光从窗外扩散进来，他带卷的红发显出一种近乎朱紫的光晕，仿佛日月所追随的天边火燎般的云霞。男孩的眼仁里也布满了这种光线散射出的色泽，眼神化作穿透万物的箭簇狠狠钉在了朴珍荣的骨头上。

“这是王老师自己的事情。”他的唇角不合时宜地轻翘几分，“他乐意帮别人，跟我是谁没什么关系。”

朴珍荣一愣，似乎没料到男孩完全不像与王嘉尔撇清关系，他以为这种家庭所养育出的孩子秉性里都共性凉薄，但段宜恩的性格显然比他所认知的复杂得多。

“算了。”朴珍荣扫了他一眼，把目光投向窗外。他有些太冲动了吧，从来做事都深思熟虑的人，遇上王嘉尔的事情总会那么不理智。“别忘了来办公室拿教科书，我不在的话就叫别的老师给你拿一套。”

他没再说多余的话，绕过段宜恩往整个教室巡查两遍，催促那些没有认真读书的人好好拿起课本，叫醒早自习补觉的学生，态度温和而严厉，就像千千万万个优秀教师之一。

于此同时男孩的思绪也跟这班主任飞到了教师那头，王文王刚刚对他说过的话还在耳畔散发着余温。

“我哥？”社会小青年奇怪得瞥了他一眼，“我哥有什么好问的呀，一人民教师。”

“你哥……王老师的性格一直是这样吗？”

“什么性格，”王文王一推鼻梁上闪闪发光的眼睛，似乎已经酝酿充分了，“比如聪明？他一直超级聪明，高中两年都没怎么学，第三年一用功就靠近了市里最好的师范，大一就自学大二大三的东西直接跳级考研，我要是能有他一半聪明我老妈也不会把我扔到这儿来了。

不过——”王文王画风一转，嘴角挤出一个兴致勃勃的微笑，金有谦已经有了经验，王文王一旦露出这种表情肯定是要卖哥，于是拉了崔荣宰激动得想凑过来，被段宜恩一个警告的眼神给吓退回去，只好委屈巴巴地扣着桌角读课本。

“不过人家都吹他聪明，其实住久了你就会发现他挺傻的。”王文王满脸坏笑。

“傻？”段宜恩抬了抬眼皮。

“是真傻啊，经常被人骗，遇到流浪猫就给抱回家来，遇到要饭的就给钱，也不看看要饭的脚上穿的AJ比他备课本都新。”

“所以你们家有很多猫？”段宜恩想起他去王嘉尔家的时候并没有发现宠物射生活的痕迹，地板与沙发坐垫都很干净，动物最喜欢撒泼的地方没有出现一根毛发。

“我们家没猫，猫都被珍荣哥拿去养了。”说到这个王文王满心愤慨，“一只都没给我留，我哥说养不动，珍荣哥二话不说全拿过去养了，我真是奇怪了他养不动还拣回来干嘛，就是仗着珍荣哥太照顾他，有个成语叫什么来着——”社会小青年摇头晃脑得想了半天，“噢噢噢噢，恃宠而骄。”

“看来朴珍荣跟他很熟了。”段宜恩说。

“岂止是熟。”王文王这回倒认认真真地说道，“珍荣哥是我第二个哥哥，是家人啊。”

段宜恩突然就说不出话来，家人这个词无论多久总能戳到他敏感的神经，眼前的三人相互拥抱组成了太阳的耀眼，而他只不过夜幕中一颗散碎的即将湮灭的星子。一颗自暴自弃的星子。他现在看到这个王家小孩有点隐约不爽，看到朴珍荣更不爽，一个字提都不想提及

“Jackson对所有人都这样吗，”不知不觉换了一种称呼，“我指的是好脾气。”

“哈哈哈哈他才不好脾气呢，”王文王一口水差点没喷出来，“他这人超级无敌双标，只要他喜欢你就掏心掏肺得对你，每天在你旁边粘糊着发嗲，话多得没完没了；但如果他不喜欢你，就只做做表面文章，工作场面朝你笑，搁外头碰到你直接无视，连招呼都懒得打，恨不得把关系撇得干干净净。”

“红毛哥，你是不是想探探我哥的老底好日后威胁他啊。机智！”王文王恍然大悟般张大嘴巴，随后又坏笑着凑到他耳边，“再告诉你一个小秘密，嘉尔哥打架贼牛。”

“那时候阿姨刚刚去国外，我头一年搬过来跟他一起住的时候他才读高一，那时候他可混账了，染个比你还突出白毛，唇钉鼻钉耳钉眉钉纹身一个没落下，每天晚上泡夜店喝酒，还热爱打群架，别看他个子小一挑十不在话下，好几次把人打进急诊。  
老师管不住他，阿姨在生病又不能动脾气，最后是珍荣哥劝了住他，强行把歪瓜给扭直了。”

“想不到吧，”段宜恩呆愣的眼神显然给了王文王极大的成就感，小个子警惕地看看四周，压低声音悄悄说，“我看你嘴巴紧才告诉你的。我哥最出格的时候还把吧里很多男人带回家喝酒，纯调情，聊天能聊到十一二点。我都惊了，没想过还有这种玩法——”

“你还是别卖你哥了。”段宜恩赶紧叫停王文王的滔滔不绝，“再扒连底裤都要没了。”

“那咱们说话算话，你得带我翻墙出去，”前桌撇撇嘴，“最好还能弄一张尤利金的白金卡。”

16.  
第一节课下他去办公室领自己的教材，原本段宜恩不准备去，晚上还有尤利金的应酬，下午熬过Jackson的课他就准备开溜。但是金有谦转过来告诉他班主任去开年级例会不在办公室，于是他又准备过去一趟。

并不是为了王嘉尔，段宜恩坦荡地想。

他走去办公室的路上还在思考，如果说王文王真的把他哥卖了个彻底，那王嘉尔的远离为人师表的历史简直数不胜数，他跳过级，五年前读高一，五年前这个城市的夜场还没有那么多，尤利金一家独大，倘若王嘉尔那时是夜店的常客，会不会跟林在范也认识呢。

说到底王嘉尔还有那么一段时候多少让他有点惊讶，段宜恩潜意识里一直以为他是会将温柔贯彻到底的那种人。

第一节课间，办公室的人不多，所有班主任都被抓去开年级例会，朴珍荣的办公桌上没有人影。  
段宜恩顿时感觉心里舒服不少，踏进去的第一刻下意识地往王嘉尔的位子上瞥，年轻的小教师正歪歪扭扭地躺倒在座椅上，带着一副蓝色耳麦，脚翘到半空中随着音乐节奏晃来晃去，栗色的头发从棒球帽的帽檐下钻出来，透出一股杂乱无章的俏皮。

男孩起了坏心眼，悄悄绕到他身后拍拍他的头顶，王嘉尔立即像只被踩到尾巴的猫一样竖起一身的毛，回过头很恐惧的盯着他，一边狂拍自己胸口说吓死我了我以为朴珍荣来查岗来了。

小老师不轻不重得捶了段宜恩一下，开口的第一句却是问候。

“你胃怎么样了？”

“就那样。”跟他说话时也不自觉的将语气柔软下来。

“以后喝那么多了，明明还只是个高一学生就把社会上的那一套都学过来。”  
王嘉尔撅着嘴巴，段宜恩觉得他的嘴巴与卫衣透露出同一种淡粉的樱花一样的色泽。

“再让我看到你多喝我连酒吧都不让你去……等一下，你特意来找我的？”他高兴地笑出嘴角的尖牙。

“朴老师叫我来拿教材。”段宜恩面无表情。

“哦——”小老师拖长了声音，摸摸脑袋，从座位上蹦下来，“我就说嘛，朴老师开会去了，书在他电脑柜最后一格。”

他熟门熟路地弯到朴珍荣办公桌，一只膝盖垫在他的座椅上，一边弯腰打开电脑柜找东西。长期健身所致的漂亮腰线与臀弧透过卫衣大方的展现在男孩眼前。

段宜恩偏开脸去，控制着自己不把目光焦距在某一点。

“给，”王嘉尔把一摞书堆到段宜恩面前，男孩伸手接过，比他想象中要沉一些。然后一个暗红色的笔记本又叠在了他的书堆上，王嘉尔用指关节在本子上轻叩两下，段宜恩就看到他圆滚滚的眼睛从本摞上方冒出来。

“给你整理了课外英语资料。”他冲段宜恩眨眼睛，“我知道你是留级下来到，高一的课程应该都上过，别想给我偷懒。”

“你……给我整理？”段宜恩愣住了。

“一笔一划，我写到半夜呢。”王嘉尔冲他笑了起来，像只讨赏的小动物。“还加了一些考试技巧和我做题是心得……呀，你为什么这个表情，我字写得很好看的OK？”

“为什么呢。”男孩动了动唇角，终于把那句沉积很久的话说出来了。

“什么为什么。”

“为什么要…..这么关心我。”

为什么从第一眼看见我开始就冲我笑，为什么记得给我感冒药，为什么给我处理伤口，为什么会凌晨还来尤利金，为什么毫无防备就把我带进家门……

为什么会冲泥淖中的我伸出手呢？

就算王嘉尔有着样的过去，他现在都以一个干干净净的样貌站在眼前。朴珍荣说的没错，我这种人，烂到无药可救，只剩一具腐骨。  
“你明明知道我这种人——”

“你是哪种人呢？”王嘉尔笑眯眯的打断他，“小混混？坏小孩？地痞流氓？”

“你是我的学生。”他的眼中又布满了那种令人心悸的温柔，“而且长得还那么帅。”

“段宜恩，我给你时间好好想一想。”他退开几步，回到自己的办公桌前坐下，“我们挑个时间好好聊一聊。有什么话，如果你乐意对我说的话。”

“什么时候？”  
又不过大脑，脱口而出。

“这么快就同意啦！”王嘉尔惊喜得一拍手，“我还以为你很难搞呢。”

“周六晚上怎么样。”

“周六。”

“嗯，周六。学校旁边有家猫咪咖啡馆。”

段宜恩沉默了一会儿，手臂被书烙得有点酸痛。  
王嘉尔权当他默认了，跳起来推着他的肩膀把他撵出办公室，“快去上课，不要忘了准备下午的自我介绍，我第一个抽得就是你。”

冥顽不灵的学生甩开他的手臂大步逃开，混迹于来来往往的学生之中，背后还能听到王嘉尔有些尖细的笑声，他的头发在阳光下显出比往常都要明显的颜色，玫瑰一样绯红。

回到教室后也没怎么搭理上赶着讨打的王文王，整个脑子子魔怔一样全是王嘉尔唇角的小括弧。  
男孩保持呆滞状态一直到快中午的时候总算有了好转，跟王文王翘课到厕所抽烟，顺便接了林在范的电话。

“重回高中怎么样，”隔着手机屏幕，老板懒洋洋的声音夹杂了戏谑。  
“周六晚上你有工作，上次来过的Marin看了你的照片觉得很有兴趣，到时候——”

“没空。”段宜恩迅速打断他。

“哈？你在搞笑？”

“周六没空。”

“我都跟别人说好了。”林在范的声音倒想象中愤怒，依然一贯懒散模样。“你不过来我要赔钱了。”

“关我屁事。”段宜恩嗤笑一声，“说了没空，没事我就挂了。”

他挂电话之前林老板忽然恍然大悟以为自己发现了什么惊叹秘密，迸发的分贝几近震耳欲聋。

“我||操Mark，你他妈不会在学校里泡到妹子了周六晚上要开房去吧？”  
男孩一口烟卡进喉咙里差点没呛死，林在范的声音里有种孩子终于出出息了的谜一样的感慨，“你这尤利金唯一的母胎solo终于也要升级了吗？来来来哥哥这里有喜来登钻石卡……”

段宜恩黑着一张脸狠狠掐了电话。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

17.  
段宜恩的英语其实很好。  
在尤利金每天要接待很多外籍客人，英语是男公关的必修课之一。  
段宜恩能说一口流利的英语，美音英音无切换自如，然而他还是在王嘉尔的课上卡壳了。

完全没道理的事。

上一秒还想好了说辞去敷衍老师的问题，下一秒盯着王嘉尔的脸不知不觉就开始走神。  
他的小老师实在有一双勾人心魂的眼睛，瞳眸深邃，眼角附着桃瓣般的淡红，与他递给自己笔记本的颜色别无二致。那本厚实的笔记本现在还躺在他的课桌板上，被段宜恩用一根手指钉住当作全身的支点。

My name is Mark Tuan. 这是林在范便宜送给他的名字。  
说完这个平凡且愚蠢的开场他就僵直着不动了，在旁人眼里无非是这个高个子红发男生双手插兜，吊儿郎当地用一句话解决了老师的问题，相当于公开跟Jackson老师叫板。

看好戏的大有人在，王杰森老师会怎么惩罚这位刺头呢？把他请出去还是罚抄他单词又或是当成空气规规矩矩请他坐下，毕竟校董纪念榜的首位清清楚楚印着一个段字。

王嘉尔弯起嘴角，他的笑容无论到哪里都具有平和的感染力，如此的笑容仿佛很轻易能扭转什么，与他本人也是一样，很容易把原本沉默的氛围晕染至新鲜明快。

“You have no idea about this question ,”小老师从讲台上走下来，一路走到他身边，“or you are just used to keeping slience .”

“不如这样，”王嘉尔卷起英语课本在他眼前晃了晃，“给你个机会，用英语回答我一个基础问题，很简单的，不用担心。”

The first ,what’s you favorite food .

段宜恩倒是仔仔细细想了想，实在没想出个所以然，以前养母还在中国的时候倒是常常给他炖玉米排骨汤，后来他厌弃了这股鲜甜味道，已经许多年没有碰了。

我没有什么特别喜欢的食物，男孩毫无起伏得用英语回答道，但我猜你喜欢吃芝士。

王嘉尔大概有些惊讶，好半天才反应过来，表情跟不上言语，脸颊上出现了断档一般的茫然。  
“我很荣幸，”他又惊又奇，“你又是怎么发现的？Do we look alike ?”

学生之间逐渐响起细碎的哄笑，Jackson老师的名号已经被cheese老师取而代之。

“好吧好吧，”王嘉尔叫停他们，眸瞳中晕开的神采温柔地拂过少年玫瑰色的头发，“The second ,talking about one person you hold dear. ”

“Oh you can seat down,”他指着段宜恩，“ that’s other question.”

男孩依旧直愣地站在原处，他盯着王嘉尔发光的鼻尖，心里居然在思索这块软骨里是不是填充了什么胶质，比如硅胶还是膨体，否则怎么会有突出常人的挺巧。

“看来段宜恩同学在等着我的answer了。”他们的视线在空气中交织了几秒，王嘉尔突然冲男孩单边眨了眨眼睛，“My answer is you, guys——You always be my treasure. ”  
他穿过一排排桌椅，一边用持着书的手指在空中画圆将所有学生圈进去，眼神却只意有所指得盯着一处，柔柔的，仿佛春雨过后软糯潮湿的泥土，踏一脚就要凹陷进去。

“饶过你啦段宜恩，坐下吧。下次上课之前一定要提前准备起来。”小老师冲他打了手势，男孩便沉默地坐下来。他觉得自己脸上沸起令人心烦的温度，连前桌王文王都一直扭头使眼色，暗中传递我哥居然对你脾气那么好的震惊。

段宜恩当然没理睬他，有一搭没一搭翻动着上午才得到的红色笔记本，纸页上密密麻麻排列着王嘉尔滚圆的小学生字体，英文与中文注释捆绑为块状拥挤在一处，句末的爱心倒画得像水蜜桃。

少年翻来覆去没瞧出什么名堂，只剩下满脑子的困惑。

18.

talking about one person you hold dear.

十七岁的朴珍荣第一次正视情感问题的时候，觉得自己像个头脑发热的傻逼。

你有喜欢的人吗？

有个女孩攥着裙角扭扭捏捏问他问题。  
他那时背后挂了一个书包，胸前也挂了一个，手里还拎着一盒子芝士蛋糕。王嘉尔的，和王嘉尔要吃的。

学校北门口有家香港老字号，从他们读小学开始就一直兢兢业业地开门，正不正宗不知道，反正反正王嘉尔就很宝贝，每天都要吃，朴珍荣就每天给他带。  
好多年以前，王嘉尔妈妈还没去美国治疗，整日奔波于国内各大医院，小孩郁郁寡欢，朴珍荣想逗他开心，成天围着他转，给他买蛋糕吃，久而久之竟然已经成为了习惯。

你有没有喜欢的人？

他听到这个问题的时候脑袋里一瞬间就塞满了王嘉尔嘴巴边两个小小的括弧，像馒头上开出两道彩虹桥，滚圆又惹眼。

“我有喜欢的人了。”  
十七岁的朴珍荣犹疑地望着女孩羞涩的眼睛，掂了掂指尖上挂的塑料袋。  
告白者好像有一点失落，却也并不太难过。原本就没有说过几句话，朴珍荣大概对她没什么印象。

面前的男孩实在太过耀眼，课桌就像邮筒一样每周能收到厚厚一打情书，应对这些场面大概早已习惯非常。她十七岁的爱恋夹杂在那些情书之中，被告白对象用一双修长的手温柔地递回来。

“对不起。”小男生觉抱歉地抓了抓后脑勺。女孩无谓地摆摆手。“她知道吗？你喜欢她。”

朴珍荣接着挺了挺腰板，觉得王嘉尔得书包可真沉。

“他……知道吧。”男孩低下脑袋，企图用目光踢开墙根边堆积的小石子。

女孩沉默了一阵，边揉眼睛边微笑着说，  
“能被你喜欢，她一定是个很幸福的人。”

朴珍荣觉得王嘉尔并不算太幸福。  
他有个富裕的祖父，父母的婚姻却因为违背了家人意愿而上不了台面。母亲从他很小的时候就生了病，父亲永远在求医问药的道路上走钢丝。普通的小孩牵着爸爸妈妈的手逛遍动物园时，王嘉尔就只能跟在他身后，怯生生地接纳他父母的友好。

朴珍荣父母带他去游乐园的时候也会捎上王嘉尔，朴妈妈问小孩去不去座摩天轮的时候，王嘉尔就拽着他的衣角躲在他身后，一边笑一边躲闪：珍荣哥哥跟叔叔阿姨去座好了，嘉嘉在下面看着。  
通常遇到这种情况朴珍荣都二话不说把他往摩天轮上拽，他最看不惯口是心非的人。这小孩其实很喜欢大家热热闹闹得坐在一起，上课回答人生最大的理想也不过和家人一起环游世界，然后吃好吃的。

一回生二回熟，王嘉尔从被朴珍荣拖着去他家吃饭到主动跑过来扒在他家厨房眼巴巴地问阿姨排骨汤炖好没有，也就两三周的事。他脸上总是挂着笑，哪怕被人欺负也傻乎乎的不知道还击，只有在朴家吃完晚饭，朴珍荣把他送到家门前跟他挥手再见时，男孩笑意盈盈的圆脸上才会出现一点落寞的颜色。

“明天见，哥哥。”

那曾是小孩每天都会说的话。

朴珍荣一直觉得王嘉尔不算太幸福，好在他身后不是空无一物，他还能保护他。

“周六有教研活动的。”班主任改完学生的作业，冲刚刚下课准备收拾东西的王嘉尔招了招手。  
小老师淡淡得应了一声，没抬头。朴珍荣见办公室没有其他人，便走上前捏住他的后颈，把人往怀里带。“我知道今天车里的话说得不怎么好听。”

“生气了？”

王嘉尔仰头盯了他一阵，又摇摇头，“我永远都不会跟你生气，我知道你总是为我想。”  
“你在担心我跟段宜恩这样的学生搅和在一起，对工作和评职称会有影响。”他朝朴珍荣展露一个微笑，唇缝里刚好露出两颗小兔牙。“十八岁的生日已近过了那么多年，没道理总让你照顾我。”

“那可不行。”朴珍荣把他的头发揉到蓬乱，“我答应过阿姨。”

小老师闻言默然垂下眼睑。

“而且我喜欢照顾你啊，”他笑了，“愿打愿挨。”

王嘉尔小鹿一样的眼睛有瞬间又有了精神气。  
“珍荣哥是为我。”他霸占似的说，“不是为妈妈。”

“行吧。”朴珍荣装作大度地点点头。

“说起来你不是每周六都要跟阿姨视频吗，我也好久没和阿姨打招呼了，她有没有想我。”

“每次都念叨你。”王嘉尔撇撇嘴，“什么珍荣现在工作怎么样呀，身体好不好呀，有没有女朋友呀，就好像你才是她亲儿子一样。”  
他像河豚鱼一样嘟着嘴吧去拿桌子上的保温杯，打开就是一大口，烫得龇牙咧嘴差点没窜飞出去。朴珍荣连忙把自己盛凉水的玻璃杯递过去，王嘉尔舔着杯沿把水喝干，眼眶里蓄满被烫出来的眼泪。

“蠢死了，”他说，“我觉得你智商在退化，还不如前两年精明。”  
王嘉尔捧着他的水杯翻了个白眼。

“不然明天聚完餐你到我家来跟阿姨视频，顺便看看三只小家伙。”朴珍荣指的是王嘉尔捡回来的三只流浪小猫，他带去宠物医院做了绝育打理，已经都在公寓里安家落户。王嘉尔是睡觉困难户，睡眠浅到晚上一稍微有点动静他就翻来覆去闹失眠，朴珍荣索性全抱来自己养。

“聚餐？”小栗子晃晃脑袋，“什么聚餐？”

“周六教研活动以后有聚餐啊。”朴珍荣奇怪地看了他一眼，“别跟我说你不知道哦，昨天我在办公室说了两遍，你在睡觉吗？”

“我没注意，抱歉啦，”王嘉尔搁下水杯，把办公桌上的笔记本收进他的双肩包里，一边避开朴珍荣探究似的眼神，“聚餐我可能去不了，我约了学生……讲作业。”

男人一愣，随后挑了挑眉梢，“哪个学生？我们班的学生？”见王嘉尔不说话，他边紧接着调笑道，“别跟我说又是段宜恩。”

王嘉尔攥紧衣角冲他乖顺地笑，朴珍荣讨厌这个学生不代表自己也要讨厌，他原本觉得没必要否认，却在对方温吞的目光下毫无理由得怯懦起来。不想干违背朴珍荣意愿的事。  
这个男人他到底是怕的，又怕又眷恋，眷恋又疼惜。

“是隔壁班的学生啦。你不认识。”王嘉尔囫囵地答过去，拎着双肩包站起身，推着朴珍荣的背板往门外走。“反正你到时候自己过去，我给学生讲完作业就去你家看看三个小家伙，顺便一起和妈妈视频啊，教授昨天和我打电话说妈妈最近挺稳定的，心情也不错……呀你在发呆吗？”

“没有，知道了。”  
朴珍荣延迟了两秒，过来牵他的手，男人的手比他的稍微大一些，握成弧形包裹住他的指节，带着温热的充实。王嘉尔笑眯眯地任由他牵拽自己——这个男人牵着他的手，等下还会让他坐他的副驾，他还能去他的家，岁月总是让朴珍荣变得更加亲近可靠，他像流动的泉水一样渗透进王嘉尔的每一丝空隙，倘若有一天断开，被供养的植物就会迅速萎靡枯竭。

他们就这样旁若无人地拉拉拽拽一路到地下车库，快走到车旁边的时候朴珍荣一脸茫然地掏了掏口袋与公文包，翻了半天没找到车钥匙。

“可能放在抽屉里忘记拿出来了。”他对王嘉尔无奈地耸耸肩，“你在这里等着，我上去找一找。”

“到底是谁智商退化了。”王嘉尔吐吐舌头，乖乖靠在他车门边刷起手机来。小栗子最近沉迷一款手机宠物小游戏，隔三差五就要看一看他的小兔子过得好不好。

朴珍荣离开地下车库，却没有往办公室的方向去。他走到楼梯口看了看手表估算时间，随后便倚靠楼梯间的墙壁抱臂等待起来。

不过五分钟，他的同事——教化学的女教师一边拨弄着头发一边走下来，冷不防看见等在楼梯口的朴珍荣，没被吓一跳，脸上反而显出些惊喜的红晕。

“朴老师……是在等谁吗？”覃玟笑着走到他跟前，拨头发的那只手背到身后拽了拽小A裙裙边。

覃玟是去年新调来的老师，性格大方温柔，长相也偏甜美，刚刚调过来的时候不乏端茶送水跑堂子的追求者，她一概不予理会，倒是主动找朴珍荣帮过好几次忙。都说女人殷勤起来一般十拿九稳，只是朴珍荣那时候整颗心思都扑在关心王嘉尔的毕业论文上，也就分不出神去和别人搞暧昧，这事一度不了了之。

眼前的男人拥有一张俊秀到无可挑剔的面庞，他笑起来时亲和力几乎要从眼里溢出来，覃玟心跳得飞快，把裙角越拽越紧，几乎就想沉溺在男人的温柔里。

“其实我是来帮覃老师忙的。”朴珍荣直起身体，一副无奈又苦恼的样子。“昨天例会的时候听说你的车坏了，原本不准备参加教研活动。我觉得有点可惜。”

“我确实…..车坏了。”在他的诚恳的目光下，覃玟都不知道要把眼睛往哪里放。“活动的地方有点远，没有车还过去…..有点麻烦。”

“所以说我是来帮忙的呀。”朴珍荣拿出原先就安放在口袋里的车钥匙向上一抛，恍住女人的脸，又轻轻松松地接在手心，“我的副驾还是空的，”他又露出了那种让人浮想联翩的和煦笑容。

“覃老师一起去吧，包接包送。”

他回到地下车库的时候，王嘉尔坐在他车前盖上闷头玩手机，两条腿蹭着车轮胎晃来荡去，露出一截白皙精致的脚踝。

小栗子抬头瞟了朴珍荣一眼，神色很是委屈，“拿一趟钥匙用得着一刻钟？”

王嘉尔在他这里总能够很轻易被逗得高兴，仿佛被捡来的、容易圈养的流浪小花猫那样，男人走上前捏捏他的脚踝，顺便极轻得挠了挠，他便很快痒得咯咯笑出声来。

“刚刚出来的时候遇到主任，顺便聊了两句。”朴珍荣把他从车上抓下来，塞进副驾，王嘉尔被戳到肚子上的肉肉，没理会他说了什么，倒一直笑个不停。他摊在软软的皮质座垫上，看着朴珍荣俯下身为他扣上安全带，距离微妙，近到男人专注的侧颜被尽收眼底，眼下一颗熬夜所致的痘痘清晰可见，睫毛鸦羽般往外扑朔，从空隙里透出光点来。

王嘉尔怔愣片刻，陶醉般地去看他，只觉得这张脸看几百年都看不腻。

“要在珍荣的副驾上安家落户啦！” 

他想起童话书里被龙占据的城堡，把自己想象成霸道盘踞的怪兽，小孩儿似的变着法耍赖。

19.  
重点高中之所以有“重点”二字加持，课业的紧张程度可见一斑，出了熬到十点的晚自习，周六的补课大业也是让王文王头痛欲裂的原因之一。

说是补课其实也就是每班分配一个老师讲讲作业，剩下时间自习罢了。像王文王这种学生自然咬着笔杆度日如年。  
金有谦逃课去了网吧，上次段宜恩带他去的爬墙点也被这大块头分一杯羹，一逮着机会拍拍屁股就跑。王文王也想跑，问题是王嘉尔当初把他保进这学校的时候已经跟校方签了合同，捣蛋弟弟的所作所为都会跟老师挂钩，王文王再怎么坑蒙拐骗也不能坑了他两位哥哥。

这样想着王文王就梗愁了，上学被教室约束，放假被哥哥管教，这样的日子什么时候是个头啊，他也想跟后桌的红毛哥一样逃课逃得潇洒自如！

说起红毛哥他就下意识得看了看空荡荡得后桌，嘴里正念叨着这哥怕是不会出现了，一扭头就看见段宜恩悄无声息地站在他桌前俯视他，苍白的皮肤，血痂颜色的头发，脸庞瘦削得过分，就这样无声无息地森森然盯着自己。

王文王吓得差点没一屁股座地上。

段宜恩大概是笑了一下，至少紧绷的嘴角终于有了点弧度，也没搭话，就绕过王文王走到自己位子上，把课本以及一只淡红色的笔记本从挎包里掏出来。

好半天王文王回味过来，意识到问题所在，扭头瞪了正安静坐在座位上收拾东西的段宜恩一会儿，犹犹疑疑的发问，“红毛哥……你今天来补课的？”

“嗯。”段宜恩回应了一个音节，埋头翻着笔记本。

“你他妈？……学习？”王文王瞪大眼睛，以为自己耳朵出问题了。  
学习与段宜恩，确实是两个八竿子打不着一边的物种。

然而男孩却伏在课桌上，一副两耳不闻窗外事的闲俊模样，手里还来回拨弄他的笔记本。王文王傻愣愣得转回去盯着自己空白一片的物理作业本，在魔幻中感到了几分对哥哥的愧疚，突然就被调动起了学习的热情。

段宜恩不仅来了周六的补课，还是最晚一个出教室的。如果不是王文王死乞白赖跟王嘉尔骗来去网吧的机会，估计就会当场颁给他一个逻辑奇才奖——明明趴在桌上睡了一天，也不知道干嘛来。

男孩收拾完东西，看着最后一个同学离开教室，这才不紧不慢地站起身来，朝教师办公室方向楼梯口走去。

王嘉尔靠在墙边等他，因为教研活动他整一上午都不在学校，离开工作区域穿着也比平常更休闲一些，白条运动服加黑条运动裤，穿着这些直接进健身房也可以。  
“还好没放我鸽子，”看见段宜恩走过来，他便弯了眉眼，“要知道我可是放了别人的鸽子。”

王嘉尔很自然地用手搭住他的肩膀往前勾。他的老师似乎很喜欢亲昵的肢体接触，和别的同事相处时也像孩子般嬉笑打闹。段宜恩被小他一圈的老师勾着脖子，也没有十分抗拒，只稍稍僵硬了一秒，竟然下意识用手去虚环王嘉尔的腰。

小老师颈后有股若有若无的栀子花香，与那天在他家闻到的香薰味道如出一辙，清清浅浅地飘散出一张蛛网，缠绕得段宜恩鼻尖发痒，居然想贴着他的皮肤去嗅一嗅。

男孩一顿了，狠狠甩了甩脑袋，将这些乱七八糟的荒唐念头都丢到远处。

王嘉尔说校门口的猫咖是两个月前新造的，在它之前是一家香港老蛋糕店，开了三十多年，比他的年纪还大。他记得店里的芝士蛋糕特别好吃，他妈妈身体还算健康时几乎每天都给他买，硬生生把他吃成了个小胖子。

新开的咖啡馆还没有撇掉装修后甲醛的刺激味道，王嘉尔进去连打了几个喷嚏。小老师抽吸鼻子，仔仔细细将馆打量一圈，随即有点惋惜得对段宜恩说道，“看来什么东西都会改变的，真是一点都看不出原来蛋糕店的样子了。”

王嘉尔说，他妈妈去美国治疗后他就很久没再吃芝士蛋糕，直到朴珍荣摸索到他家门口，每天带着他上学放学，他才重新吃上了“哥哥”买的芝士蛋糕。

朴珍荣把蛋糕盒子拿给我眼前的时候,我边吃边掉眼泪，这种感觉很奇妙，就像一个被世界遗忘的人又重新有了人挂念，又重新被家人的温暖所包裹。  
“我曾经很憎恨他们，因为在我最需要的时候，陪伴在我身边的不是他们。”他说，“现在想想又觉得很可笑，以前有多么幼稚。”

他们选择靠窗的位置坐下，黄昏的光线穿透玻璃板，王嘉尔的脸颊被印上玻璃窗的水滴花纹，漂亮的仿佛活在一场虚无的梦幻里。  
他身边围了许多猫，好几只英短正锲而不舍得往他身上蹭。猫咖里的猫大多都冷淡示人，然而他身上似乎有股莫名的吸引力，或许来自他本人的亲和力，或许栀子味的香水正合这些祖宗的心意，王嘉尔不得不一次次把身上爬的猫咪抓下去，以防雪片一样的猫毛落在饮料上。

“为什么要告诉我这些。”段宜恩问。

王嘉尔撅着嘴，赌气一样搅动面前的焦糖玛奇朵，平铺直叙道：“因为我想听你说。”

“想了解你，想了解你的故事。”

“反正你长了耳朵，不想听也已经听了。”他无赖似的把手一摊。

“交换。”

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

20.  
段宜恩曾以为他会成为一个泥淖中丑陋的怪物，戴上人形面具，在极度厌恶的社会中虚伪地行走一生。他以为自己已经不会在意很多东西，已经能习惯孑然一身，以麻木的姿态去面对疼痛或是者流言蜚语。

可他忘了他还是个男孩。

男孩之所以区别于男人，因为他们总是很容易把信任交付出去，像一只动物，尤其是被抛弃的小猫小狗，沐浴惯了冷霜，迷恋所有温暖并愿为此倾其所有。  
旁人给予豆大的关怀，便能在他们的伤痛之上开出花来。

他需要爱。明面上嗤之以鼻无法遮挡住心底疯狂生长的渴求，他需要一个人真真正正将他装装在眼底，照顾他，在乎他，理解他的的所思所想，而不是只将他当成垃圾或倾诉的垃圾桶。  
这个人当然不可能是散漫到目中无人的林在范，不会是优柔寡断的吴小姐，更不可能是尤利金只知道彻夜消费烟酒的感情受伤的女客。

段宜恩望着王嘉尔坚持中带点紧张的脸——小老师刚刚把一只糊在脸上的英短摘下来，鼻尖挂了一撮灰色的细软猫毛，仿佛卓别林的小胡子长错了方向，无意中透露出一股娇憨可爱来。

王嘉尔无知无觉地盯着自己，眸瞳里甚至带了恳求。

他突然就有点想笑——学生喝冰美式，年长的老师搅和着甜腻腻的焦糖玛奇朵，男孩食指沿咖啡杯边缘敲敲打打，只觉得反差萌意外使人心动，心情也难得羽毛般轻飘起来。

“也不是什么秘密。”他说着站起身来，微微向前倾，伸手摘掉了小老师鼻尖的猫毛。男孩的手指像粘了一层凉凉的雪花，触到温热的皮肤表面，忽尔化开似的轻粘在上面，他太年轻也太坦然，把教师白皙的脸颊烧上一绺红晕。

王嘉尔不自在得咳嗽一声，却没有避开。这反应无疑打破了他心底最后一道防线，于是男孩终于绷不住唇线上扬的弧度。他笑时很稚嫩，凌厉的颧骨也被苹果肌鼓起的软肉柔化，活像只吃饱喝足后伸懒腰的小兽。

“我是在福利院长大的小孩，”男孩端起咖啡杯，咽下夹杂冰块的苦涩液体，“我不知道亲生父母长什么模样，唯一听到他们的消息还是在院长口中。十七年前他们把我扔在福利院门口就再没有了音讯，但这无关紧要，我同他们原本也没有产生过什么感情。”

“我在福利院呆到五岁，那时候有很多夫妻来领养，他们喜欢乖巧懂事的孩子，我从小脾气森冷不讨人喜欢，到五岁已经年龄算大了，自然更不会有人问津。直到那个女人——”他顿了顿，不着痕迹地偏开脸望向窗外。不知什么时候，窗外悄无声息地下起了绒毛一样的雨丝。  
“我后来的养母。她来的那天下着雨，她皮肤白，穿了一条大红色的纱裙，飘来荡去，像尾红色的鱼。”段宜恩盯着雨滴一路从玻璃上下滑，有些嘲讽的笑道，“过了很多年，没想到还能记清楚。”

“那天我跟别的小孩打架磕破了头，院长介绍那些小孩的时，就说我是整个福利院的最难管教的人，是欺负别的孩子的恶霸。一般人听到这种话便不会拿正眼看我，然而她走上来，搂着我，开口就质问院长：‘你为什么不给先他处理一下伤口。’”

段宜恩的思绪飘翻飞回刚刚见到王嘉尔的那天，他带着一身瘀伤来到王嘉尔的办公室。楼梯沾满湿滑的泥泞，他的球鞋湿透，袜子也渗进雨水，踩在地板上会响起腐木般吱扭的声音。  
王嘉尔把那团糟心的酒精棉花贴上他唇角时，段宜恩无可避免地想到了那个女人。她曾用酒精棉片点在男孩磕破的额头，擦掉那些泥水与血污，在他耳边温言软语地哄道，“宜恩宝贝，男孩子也应该被好好对待呀。”

跌倒的孩子本会自己站起来，然跌倒时有人搀扶，他们便会放声大哭。男孩心脏里的冰块一度化去，他终于明白受伤流||血需要人痴哄，一个人疼痛亦需要有旁人分担。  
那个人曾是他的养母，也是如今眼前年轻漂亮的教师。

“后来她把我拎回家，照顾我，送我去全市最好的学校读书。她的本家在美国，也常常带我去美国玩，见她的父母。 她要我放心跟她，她是个不婚主义者。”段宜恩垂下眼睑，睫毛陷入咖啡店灯光之外的阴翳中，“我们一起生活了九年，她对我非常温柔，温柔到我以为这就是家庭的感觉，温柔就是家庭的感觉。”

“后来她去了美国一趟，原本说好一周就回来，结果拖了两个月，整整六十一天。在这六十一天里，我接到从本家打来的电话，从别人口中知道了她早在美国有一个丈夫，只不过两人都太过独立，十多年来分居两地做自己想做的事。而那次回美国之所以拖延两个月，她发现自己怀孕了。”

“我们为此吵了一架，事实上她一直在单方面道歉，”段宜恩咬牙阖上眼睛，“但我就是不能接受，无论是她有丈夫，还是有孩子，又或是长达十年的欺骗，一想到这里我就恨得发狂。”

“她选择离开这里，回到洛杉矶开始新生活，她问我要不要和她一块儿回去，我拒绝了。我从来不是个无私的人，十年来我都没有见过她丈夫，也根本不会喜欢新出生的孩子，那是属于她的家庭，我不过是个游离在正常人群之外的附带品。”

王嘉尔脸上的笑意逐渐垮了下去，他睁大一双眼睛，棕褐的瞳眸中毫无空隙地倒映了男孩布满阴霾的眉眼。“所以你现在过着这样的生活——”他轻轻哽了片刻，“酗酒，抽水烟，打群架，把夜店当半个家，甚至刻意拖延治疗导致恶化的胃病——”

“只是因为…..渴望一个家吗？”

段宜恩仿佛被这句话刺激到神经一样，抬眸想用眼神恶狠狠地剐去，却猝不及防撞进了他眼中大片温柔的星河。男孩最受不来这种东西，比如犯错后还得到的甜蜜糖果，比如剥开伤疤鲜|血|淋漓之后蚀骨的温柔。

“对于养母，你控制不了憎恶的情绪，同时你也清楚自己没有权利与立场去憎恶，所以你选择了一种最愚蠢的方式——折磨自己。” 王嘉尔的目光轻飘飘落在他结疤的眉骨。“傻子。”

段宜恩下意识就要拧起嘴角挤出冷笑，他的老师却突然倾身凑近，用一根手指按住了他的唇角。

“心口不一的表情没意思。”王嘉尔说。“不许你笑。”

男孩的唇贴在他的指腹，仿若朦胧的亲吻。

“我们是一样的，”他接着说。“都干过伤害自己的，傻逼一样的事情。”

“嗯？”段宜恩的声带艰难地颤出一个音节，他在王嘉尔望向自己的瞳眸中找到了一些癫狂涌流的雷同的东西，海啸般汹涌而来，把大块磁石冲到黄金白银的沙滩上，萦绕的磁力使他不由自主的向他靠近。就好像只要靠近就能获救，只要靠近就能喘气，就能抓住最后一根救命稻草。

王嘉尔说，我们都无家可归的浪荡子。

从猫咪咖啡馆出来的时候，毛绒细雨变得倾盆。学生酷爱淋雨，老师丢三落四，全都不是记得带伞的人。倒是有一只黑猫咬着王嘉尔的裤腿不让他走远，小老师便蹲下生去挠它的头。

学生戏谑说你真是招猫，老师便歪着脑袋发笑，说朴珍荣家养了好多猫，下次请你去观摩。  
说起朴珍荣他好像突然想起了什么，掏出手机就想打电话叫他开车来接，第一次彩铃后是滴滴的忙音，王嘉尔一脸莫名其妙，正想打第二个，段宜恩却伸手截了他的电话。他的脸上蒙着一层薄雾，许多种情绪交叠在一起，无法干脆利落地挑出一种来剖析。

“陪我回家吧，老师。”

他看见男孩垂下脑袋，把姿态放得很低。王嘉尔努了努嘴角，脱口那声“好”时几乎没有片刻犹豫。

两人望着屋外大雨一筹莫展，最后段宜恩掏手机打了辆车，车轱辘滚过湿漉漉的泥水，先从学校开到城北段宜恩的公寓，再送王嘉尔回城西。

他们靠得很近，男孩拖着下巴望向车窗外飞逝的街景，而他恍惚盯着男孩消瘦的下颌。有什么东西正在迅速变质，像化学物质经过长久沉淀终有一天到达临界点，稍稍得到一点倾斜便会全盘奔溃。  
他知道段宜恩所遭受的感觉，因为几年前甚至现在他都能体会这种感觉。

孤独。

年幼时父亲的失踪，母亲因为病痛而断断续续的爱，极度缺乏的陪伴，夜晚守着空荡的房子对自己说一声晚安，那种无时无刻不在彰显存在抛弃感。段宜恩只不过比他更胜，至少他的母亲深爱他，而男孩甚至对生母毫无记忆。

计程车驶进男孩住在城北地段最豪华的小区，最终停在他家门前——根本不是公寓，双层独栋的别墅，外观华丽内室漆黑。段宜恩拉开车门下车，没打一声招呼就重重阖上车门，王嘉尔被那沉重的关门声吓一大跳，好不容易把游离在外的思绪拉回来，身侧属于男孩的那一角座位已经空了。

他低下头，心底涌上的失落还未来得及成型，就听到玻璃窗被人咚咚咚咚急促敲响。  
王嘉尔赶紧摇下车窗，段宜恩精致的脸在视野里被无限放大，男孩扒着满是雨水的车窗俯视他的老师，他淋在雨里，不断有水珠顺着额角碎发一路坠至下颚线最后摔碎在地上。

段宜恩在笑，推开那些沉重的心思，嘴角上扬虎牙在雨夜的路灯下发光。

“明天见，Jackson.”

他孤单的站在黑漆漆的别墅门口，笑盈盈的脸颊蒙上浅浅的落寞，王嘉尔一怔，仿佛世间倒流回十五年前，背着书包的他站在同样空荡荡的家门口，强忍着落泪的冲动扬起笑脸，冲朴珍荣乖巧懂事的说出那句。“明天见，哥哥。”

“是后天。”他再也掩不住眼底层层叠叠的感情，皱起眉稍，笑里也遍布无奈与纵容。

“快回去吧。”

21.  
朴珍荣的电话仍旧滴滴的忙音，当他不厌其烦地打出第三个时终于被接通，听到男人清泉一般温柔平静的声音他突然又没了脾气。朴珍荣在电话里温和地解释说聚餐大家都在喝酒，声音太吵所以没听见电话，现在已经结束快到家了。

八点整要跟妈妈视频。王嘉尔说，珍荣，我想到你了。他声音又沙又软，尾音还刻意拖长放轻，像是撒娇。

“你要过来吗？”男人的的语调略微有些不自在。

“你不方便？”

“怎么会。”疑迟一秒，朴珍荣很自然地否认了，“你在哪里，学生交流结束了吗？用不用我过来接？”

“都已经坐上计程车了，”王嘉尔撇嘴，向司机报电话号码般报出了朴珍荣家的地址，“我自己过来。”

朴珍荣的公寓里他家只隔一个十字路口，沿途是每天都经过的那条熟稔的路，司机不健谈，于是一路默默无言。王嘉尔的伸手覆盖在身侧空荡的座位，段宜恩留下的一点温度已经消失干净，洁白的车座套上还有一折折褶皱，他一点点将它们仔细地理平……  
他无法忽视自己莫名奇妙的潜在的不安。

至少在按响朴珍荣家门铃的前一刻他心中还是暖的，高高兴兴喊了声珍荣哥快开门，屋里没有动静。  
王嘉尔杵在门口安静的等了一会儿，以为朴珍荣还没到家，正要掏出手机打电话，就听见隔着门的另一端传来一阵急促的拖鞋跟蹄踏地板的声音，轻轻巧巧，仿佛小鹿轻快地跳动。

门锁打开，他在空隙中看见了覃玟娇俏的脸，也在女人眼中看见了满面怔愣的自己。

“Jackson老师？”女人白净的脸上有着如出一辙的惊讶，随即想通地微笑起来，并侧身为他让出通道。“怪不得珍荣说你们关系很好呢，看来常常串门是真的了。”

王嘉尔不记得那时有没有笑，但他肯定有做出什么行为拯救以僵硬的咬肌。覃玟他认识，同为一个年级教书，他作为新来的老师也很受旁人照顾，两人虽不算熟悉，平常也是走路遇见会停下攀谈的关系。

“小玟姐，怎么是你呀？”王嘉尔面皮上笑得真诚笑，眼睛却向覃玟脚上套的拖鞋瞄，朴珍荣家唯一不属于主人的拖鞋，鞋面上印着一小只戴眼镜的杰尼龟，曾经他嫌弃朴珍荣买小一码的拖鞋现在贴合地穿在了另一个女人脚上。

“呀，今天教研活动结束朴老师载我一起去聚餐，”女人把额角碎发撩到耳后，白皙小巧的脸颊仿佛红扑扑的苹果。“他说他家有好多猫，恰巧我又特别喜欢猫，送我回去额时候啤酒喝得有点多，脑子一热就问能不能来你家看看猫咪。”

覃玟羞涩地笑起来，“珍荣就带我过来了。”

王嘉尔望着她的笑颜，一口气像石块一样堵在气道，他笑得疲惫，脑袋里闪过许多乱七八糟的念头。  
朴珍荣的车里沾了比栀子花更甜的香水味，朴珍荣说过不喜欢陌生人做他的车，朴珍荣把别人带回了家。

“那……珍荣他人呢？”他的声音很哑。

“他在给三只猫猫洗澡哦。”覃玟向他举起一双湿乎乎沾着泡沫的手，手腕上还有一道清晰的猫抓。

她无奈地说道，“他很懂怎么让猫听话，我就不行。哦嘉尔你先随便坐一下，我叫他出来。”覃玟俨然一副女主人模样，正要蹦蹦跳跳往内室走，王嘉尔先一步喊住她。

“家里有客人也不提前告诉我一下，”他哈哈笑了几声，伸手狠狠扯了把头发，好像突刺一样的痛就能把自己拽醒。“别去叫他啦，我也没什么重要的事，先走啦先走啦，下次有空一定要和小玟姐一起吃饭——”

“森啊。”

温和又熟悉的声音。

王嘉尔慌慌张张的唠叨一瞬间停滞下来。

朴珍荣抱着一只湿漉漉的花斑猫走出内室门口，还有两只粘着他的裤腿一路到门外，一看见王嘉尔便撒开腿扑到他跟前又亲又抱，明明是流浪猫更有些狗的性子。男人鼻梁架一副黑色眼镜框，鼻尖还挂着亮晶晶的水珠，连那水珠都是温柔的。

“来了就一起帮小不点们洗澡，”朴珍荣瞥了他一眼，又把目光放向覃玟，咧开嘴角。“大家都是同事朋友，不要一见漂亮女孩你就怂呀。”

王嘉尔难得不吭声，虎斑猫在朴珍荣怀里扭来扭去喵喵冲他叫，空气一时寂静。

最后是覃玟打破僵局，捂着手腕朝朴珍荣娇嗫道，“嘉尔也很招猫呢，这只虎皮一见他就撒娇，我抱一下都被挠，你说这是不是区别对待。”

“原本就是Jackson把它们捡回来所以才特别清洁，小不点怕生人，多来看它几次自然就黏你了。”男人把猫塞给王嘉尔，握住覃玟被抓伤手腕仔细看了看，“我去找找酒精棉片，还是处理一下吧，小心留疤。”

朴珍荣让覃玟坐在沙发上等，扭头进杂物间找医药箱，王嘉尔跟在他身后走进房间，用后背抵住关上的门，看着朴珍荣埋头找药品的专注侧脸一阵阵发愣。

他承认自己只要面对朴珍荣，时常徜徉在一种深邃的自卑与嫉妒里，无论是男人对别人的态度，还是受到这样温柔对待的人，他都有种潜藏的敌意。  
他拙劣地模仿朴珍荣，以温柔乐观的伪善去面对所有人，奢望着自己能成为与他相像的人，至少他想得到的绝仅仅是朴珍荣的在乎。  
如果没有段宜恩的出现，这些伪装几乎要成为真实了，年轻学生的出现像一根尖锐的涂抹了麻醉剂的突刺，年轻张扬的倔强与毫不遮掩的善良像毒药一样吸引他去靠近去了解，然后被扎破伪装，沉溺在那些新鲜悸动中无法自拔。

段宜恩是披着坏孩子外皮的好孩子，而王嘉尔披着朴珍荣的外皮，却在骨髓里烙满了红发男孩的印迹。

他将全身的重量支在门板上，翻涌而上的莫名其妙的恐惧却封住了他的嘴，连同开口的语气都虚浮到毫无实感。  
“珍荣啊……为什么把小玟姐带来家里，”指甲不知不觉在金属把手边缘刮擦，“明明都已经很晚了。”

男人已近拿完了处理擦伤需要的药品，走到王嘉尔身边很自然地扫了他一眼，笑道，“都是朋友，你不也来了吗。再说覃玟她喜欢猫咪——”

“你想泡她吗。”脱口而出。

“嗯？”朴珍荣被多少有些猝不及防。

“朴珍荣，想跟覃玟谈恋爱吗。”王嘉尔像小孩一样倔强计较，执拗地挡住了门锁不让他出去。

朴珍荣跟他靠得很近，又比他高出半个头，几乎快将他抵在门板上。男人的呼吸近在咫尺，却对他的质问地不置一词。

男孩突然就委屈起来，这样的情绪一经挑起便如星火燎原般一发不可收拾，他的面具滋生裂痕，体面圆滑人情世故在朴珍荣的沉默面前碎得体无完肤。王嘉尔红了眼眶，几乎有些蛮不讲理地推开朴珍荣，急匆匆推开杂物间的门往外走去。

他一秒都不想在这温暖又熟稔的地方多呆，不再顾及朴珍荣是不是有挽留，不再顾及沙发上覃玟疑问的眼神，甚至没对那些猫咪说再见就摔门离开。

仿佛一秒之后朴珍荣的抛弃就会演化为现实。

22.

今天不会是个好的夜晚。

朴珍荣家离他的公寓不过一个十字路口，王嘉尔浑浑噩噩走了半个小时。站在家门口摸了半天钥匙没摸着，阿斑早就发来短讯说今天夜宿同学家作高中生涯中最后的消遣，屋内没人，他被锁在门外下意识又想打电话给朴珍荣——男人保管了他的备用钥匙。

理智叫停了掏手机的动作，王嘉尔木头一样杵在门口半天，最后居然在贴身内袋里找到了钥匙。

至少十字路口劈头盖脸的冷风让他清醒大半，走进屋里的时候已经在心里把自己活剐了千万遍。才跟段宜恩逞过长辈，十八岁的生日也都过了六年，为什么今天还要对朴珍荣耍性子让人难堪呢。

王嘉尔连自己都不知道答案。

自知之明这种东西早该长齐全，朴珍荣一直在高处，什么时候想谈恋爱，想跟谁谈恋爱，他完全没有在一旁指手画脚的资格。朴珍荣乐意与自己维持朋友以上的暧昧，他也愿意沉溺在自己的幻想中，诚然一个愿打一个愿挨。

他在玄关处把包一扔，赤脚便往客厅走去，脚心仿佛立在霜冻之上，新鞋擦出的水泡破了皮，火辣辣的痛感一路蔓上心口。王嘉尔把栀子花的香薰蜡烛点燃，缩在沙发角落发起呆来，客厅内只有一点火光，他蜷缩的影子随烛光在墙上跳动。

被猫划伤有什么好宣扬，他咬着嘴唇想。又没有流血，我的脚还磨出血了呢。

依然耿耿于怀于朴珍荣的沉默，也不得不开始担忧万一他真的和覃玟拍拖了自己会不会遭遇冷落，还未担忧得彻底又开始回忆高中那最糜烂的两年，朴珍荣刻意的疏远又靠近，以及尤利金那天晚上对他告白的轻描淡写地拒绝。

幼儿园，小学，初中，高中，大学。

原来他已经跟在朴珍荣身后走过了那么漫长的路。

被他抓拍下来的照片还摆在茶几上，随烛光晕染泛出陈旧的色泽。王嘉尔看了那张相片许久，突然觉得这个房子无处不在朴珍荣的影子。

房子是四年前美国的祖父送给他二十岁的礼物，还在上大学的朴珍荣顶着青涩的学生头兴致勃勃得参与进了装修。他说米色金链花墙纸温馨，济斯瓦夫的仿挂画有格调，大理石茶几和鹅绒地毯很温暖。他这样说，也一样一样为王嘉尔办到了。连同拖鞋、茶具、咖啡杯，也是他拿来王嘉尔才知道用的，以前他在家里从来不拖拖鞋。

这样无孔不入得渗透进来，睁眼闭眼，哪里都是朴珍荣。

桌上的手机震动两下，王嘉尔情绪萎靡的拿过来看，两条未查短讯。一条是陌生号码，他没有在意，直接点开一颗桃子署名的对话框

【气鼓鼓的森尼，到家了吗】

他忿忿然将手机扔在一边。鼻尖积聚的栀子花为的香薰味道一下子冲进鼻腔，王嘉尔一下子打出了个清甜的喷嚏。

他突然想起，为什么自己总买栀子花味的东西。最一开始也是朴珍荣说喜欢栀子花的。

王嘉尔揉着眼眶想，说为什么耍性子，问题答案真的显而易见。

他不过是不想朴珍荣的副驾上出现栀子花以外的味道。

七年过去，他依然在喜欢。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

路野床纯王嘉尔  
床野路纯段宜恩  
床野路野朴珍荣

23.  
“你要跟我打听人？”

林在范把原本眯着的眼睛瞪得老大，一副不可置信的模样，旁边坐着玩骰子的吴小姐也一同偏头过来听。  
女人本事倒还挺大，能叫尤利金的老板亲自陪客，虽说也就玩游戏喝酒，但能把懒惰成性的林老板亲自调动起来陪客的女人实在是少数，段宜恩见所未见，觉得很新鲜。

“你还想和我打听谁啊，”男人挑眉而笑，手里的端的野格摇摇晃晃濒临泼出去的边缘，“混了快两年，这夜场的人哪个你不认识。”

“想打听一个以前的人。”段宜恩没有理会他语气中的戏谑，伸手把桌子上乱七八糟呢的骰子收进桶里。  
吴小姐笑着说，“看来我们Mark也有感兴趣的人啦，是谁呢？”

段宜恩记得她还深陷于离婚官司尚未脱身，面上却毫无倦色，反而红里透白显出些少女的年轻来。男孩看着吴小姐时神情还算缓和，望向林在范时却连好脸色都不给，直截了当伸出长腿一脚踹上林在范的高脚凳，“林老头，王嘉尔你认识吗？”

林在范差点从凳子上晃下来。  
“叫谁老头呢，小孩。”他翻了个白眼并朝段宜恩竖起中指，“王嘉尔谁啊老子不认识。”

“不认识？”段宜恩挑眉，仔细在心中思索一会儿，改口问道，“Jackson，认不认识一个人叫Jackson？”

林在范微微哽住片刻，一对狭长的瞳眸中流淌出匪夷所思的惊愕。他侧头望向人潮涌动的舞池，就好像要在舞池里捕捉什么人的身影一样。

“尤利金有好多个Jackson，不知道你说的是哪个。”他拧住自己的衬衫纽扣用力摩挲，随即无趣的回答道，但这个无意识的动作却暴露了他的心虚无底，让敏锐的少年抓住了把柄。

“当然是你记得住的Jackson，你这谁都不放在眼里的健忘老头”段宜恩试探着软化下咄咄逼人的口气，然而这语气在旁人耳朵里依然充斥了戾气。

林在范显然已经习惯了他着霜冻的态度，抬眸扫了少年一眼，不紧不慢地开口，“你为什么要打听这个人，你认识他？”

“和你没关系，”段宜恩面无表情，“把你知道的关于他的事告诉我。”

“原来还有段宜恩想了解的人，怎么，他泡你？”林在范笑了笑。

男孩对着他的高脚凳又是一脚，林在范不得不晃晃悠悠的从凳子上下来，傍着吴小姐半瘫在沙发，顺手揽过女人的肩膀，鼻尖埋进她瘦削的颈窝嗅萦绕在发丝间的香味，一副深陷暧昧中的陶醉。

“你他妈再这么暴力就该陪我钱了，”林在范嘀嘀咕咕地松开吴小姐，抬起头盯着天花板上红蓝交织的灯光源头，仿佛在微醺中努力的回忆些什么。

“他以前当过尤利金的男公关。是几年前来着？两年？三年？”他喃喃说，“Jackson……原来他叫王嘉尔吗。”

“反正很久以前，这个小孩背着书包穿校服来这里应聘男公关，我跟他说你这样太乖了没有女人喜欢，结果第二天他就染了个白头发，还一口气打了六七个耳洞，两者耳朵都是肿的，明明痛得眼泪汪汪还一脸凶相地问我现在还乖吗。”

“我当时觉得这个小孩简直好玩死啦。一开始以为是哪家的小少爷过惯了舒服日子一定要来这儿找不自在，后来他当了尤利金年纪最小的公关，我才发现他是真会玩，那段时间尤利金百分之二十的销酒量就靠这小孩扛起来的，无论男人女人，只要够阔气，都一个劲砸钱想看他跳舞跟他喝酒。”

“Mark，”林在范冲他摇了摇头，“他那时候的段位不是你能比的，要知道前几年市中心的迪厅只有尤利金一家，他简直是我们的业内神话——”

“我不想听别人怎么追捧他，”段宜恩打断他，“Jackson……”他放缓语气，“那时是个怎样的人，我想听。”

“怎么样的人？”林在范皱着眉思考片刻， “他这个小孩，就是一边堕落一边又有点不甘的人。堕落时像被逼迫一样时常委屈，跟别人调情起来却把那些委屈都忘光，骚话说得比谁都漂亮，又有一副好皮相，你理解大多数人的猎奇心，又骚又纯的人总比那些真正的浪荡子更能撩动人心。可惜在我眼里这就虚伪得很。”

男孩听着听着，内心坚硬的部分逐渐被磨得平滑温暖起来。  
他正在从别人口中打探王嘉尔过去，那些话语仿佛能在他头脑中具象化成一个活生生的人，同样稚嫩年纪的漂亮少年，单间垮书包，穿着下摆宽大松垂的校服外套，嚣张跋扈的白毛在LED闪光灯下闪烁出钻石般的光泽。他也颚线紧绷，犹如自卫的小兽展露凶狠，浑身上下唯一柔软的地方大概只有眼睛，永远蒙着湿漉漉的水汽，下一秒就会哭出来一样。

他站在那小孩对面，有些想摸摸他的头。

“老实说我们虽然都喜欢烂在泥地里寻欢作乐……但完全是两种不同性格的人呢，你知道有些人明明没什么过节，但就是看对方很讨厌，通俗地讲就是除了打||炮绝对老死不相往来的程度。”

林在范朝段宜恩扬起头，意味不明地笑了笑，“所以老子泡过他。”

这句话想带着密刺的尖钩钻进少年的耳廓肆意碾压，段宜恩猛得抬头瞪大眼睛，到底是没掩住呼之欲出的惊讶。  
其实没什么好惊讶的，确实是林在范这种感官至上的人能干出来的事，但不知为何他心里就是不太舒服，像喝到了一口变质的饮料，看中了很久的玩具被人横刀夺走，烦躁爬山虎般细细密密缠绕在左心室，桎梏的束缚使他喘不过气来。

“你们上床了？”段宜恩沉默片刻，在开口时语气已经泛出不易察觉的森冷。

林在范被刚吞下去的野格呛得说不出话，挑着眉上看段宜恩的眼神像再看个不可理喻疯子，“我|操……你一个本垒都没上过的人究竟为什么对上不上床那么热衷，他不会在约你吧？”

“你们上床过吗？”段宜恩没有理会他的玩笑。

“没有。”林在范只好举双手投降，一点都不顾及吴小姐还在旁边，用夸张的动作抛弃了形象。“我发誓我没碰过他。”  
“这小孩，身材又好又漂亮，对女客人耍酷对男客人发嗲，唯一缺点就是不好泡。”男人大概回忆起不甚愉快的事情，咧嘴露出自嘲的微笑，“他那时候都带我回家了，临了了却反悔，说自己有喜欢的人。一个在尤利金混了那么久的公关，什么世面没见过，那天晚上就跟个小孩一样哭，还让我手忙脚乱去哄。”

“现在想想，他那时候也确实是个孩子啊。”林在范叹了口气，“一个自甘堕落又变扭的要死的矛盾小孩。”

“所以说不做炮||友就连朋友都难做。自从Jackson辞职之后我们就没再联系过，他大概也讨厌到不想见我，”林老板说着站起身，走到段宜恩身边拍拍他的肩膀，“如果你碰到他，应该小心才对。”

“Jackson有那种典型的男孩特征，他是个矛盾的人，他渴望新鲜猎奇又眷恋安妥，这样的人很容易把情感投注在不止一个人身上。最可怕的是，”林在范顿了顿，眼里略过某些复杂又深邃的情绪。

“往往他投注了全部的真情实感，自己还毫无所觉。”

24.  
隔壁的卡座来了一群林在范的狐朋狗友，林老板报复性得在段宜恩脑袋上揉了好几下，又交代了半天最近不要一个人在外面乱晃，才换上一副笑脸拍屁股走人。

吴小姐酒杯都已近贴上嘴唇，望着段宜恩满面阴云的表情，到底忍住唇边隐忍许久的笑意。

“Mark，为什么生气，”她盯着男孩的眼睛，捉住那瞳仁中所有的躲闪与忧郁。“因为在范说的那些话吗？”

段宜恩垂着脑袋没去理会。

“在范的性格就是这样无拘无束，无论喜欢不喜欢都一副满不在乎的样子，有时候真的会气到人。”女人边笑边放下酒杯，下一秒却将话锋转了方向。“Jackson，是你喜欢的人吗？”

“我不知道。”男孩低下头盯着自己展开的手指，迷茫的目光穿过指尖的空隙轻轻落在鞋尖。

他原以为自己对王嘉尔莫名其妙的亲昵不过是教师单方面形成的假象。王嘉尔确实在某种程度上弥补了他那极度缺乏的家庭感，男人能变换很多种身份，教师的严格，朋友的陪伴，父亲的可靠甚至母亲的温柔，食髓知味，他不得不开始眷恋这份感情，追根究底的控制欲让他像发痴一样渴望了解Jackson曾经的故事。

原本以为只是这样罢了，但现在看起完全不够。吴小姐对他一直十分照顾，他为什么就不能对吴小姐产生同等的感情呢？  
段宜恩想不明白，只知道林在范说出那些话时他确实从心底涌上一股不爽，像一块石板沉沉压在胸口透不过起来，他有些恶毒的嫉妒，还有中被他人侵占私有物的愤怒，更多的是惋惜，懊悔他无法亲眼看到十七岁的王嘉尔独自在这片繁华中沉沦。

他们的相遇省略了这个过程，王嘉尔已经从男孩成长为男人。偶尔幼稚，但终究走向成熟。

“那我来帮你确认。”吴小姐笑眯眯的说。

“很简单啊Mark，在你孤身一人时会时常想起他，会不自觉得想跟他靠近，想让他跟你多说话，想赖在他身边不走，想约他出去，只有你们两个人，”吴小姐耸耸肩，“当然不是指约网吧打游戏。”

“Mark，他身上是什么味道。”女人凑近了神秘地盯着他笑，段宜恩一阵恍惚，几乎能闻到她发间散发的香水味。

“栀子。”男孩下意识地脱口而出，而后才恍然察觉不应该如此。

“你有没有想过吻他。”

他想起王嘉尔的嘴唇，永远红润饱满得仿佛蓓蕾，唇珠柔和，颜色与光泽往往胜过那些涂过唇膏后的女人，那样完美的嘴唇想必舔舐时也会有水果糖一样的味道。  
男孩想起他手臂漂亮的肌肉，劲瘦的腰，挺巧的臀部，也许是酒精上脑，他被突然没有来由感到一阵口干舌燥。

“我有过，”段宜恩沉默了片刻，很坦然地回答道，“不止一次。”

“那样就是喜欢呀，傻子。”吴小姐掩住嘴巴，眼角笑出了浅浅一层细纹，言语中几乎带上了对小孩子的哄骗。

“去试试靠近他吧。”女人笑着说。“去试着喜欢一个人，靠近他，追求他，把你的喜欢分享给他。”

你会发现喜欢一个人是一件多么幸福的事，像用一把铲子慢慢挖掘，浅浅的泥土下流淌着取之不尽的黄金泉。你会了解他的喜好与习惯，谦和有礼之下的蛮横，或是。你会一层层的剥开他，剖析他，从而发现一个真正的他。

你会接受他的优点与缺点，明面与暗面，他的全部。

“可他知道我在尤利金……”段宜恩反倒犹豫起来。

“谁都有过去不是吗，如果他真的在意，早就该跟你拉开距离。”吴小姐打断他，瞥了瞥隔壁卡座上谈笑正欢的林在范逐渐严肃了神色，“这也正是我想告诫你的，如果可以，我希望你辞职。”

段宜恩抬头有些诧异地看着她，似乎没办法理解女人为什么会说出这样能过的话，她是他的第一个客人也是光顾最平凡的客人，她难道不需要自己吗？

“在你反驳之前最好先想想，你来尤利金排解寂寞找快乐，尤利金真的能给你这些东西吗？”吴小姐拿起酒杯冲他点点头，段宜恩托着玻璃瓶为她倒满。  
女人灌了一大口，抓揉自己的头发不耐烦地说，“实话说吧Mark，你不适合做男公关，连最基本的谈话技巧都没有。你来这里只不过想听别人比你更惨的故事，就好像看到别人在爱恨情仇名利场里挣扎你能得到莫大的快乐一样。”

“你只知道贪婪的去听，却全无亲身感受的勇气。真是胆小鬼。”女人又猛灌一杯酒，林在范不喜欢洋酒里兑太多软饮，她有些酒精上头，伸手用手背覆盖住眼睛对着天花板发愣，“抱歉对你发脾气，今天心情不太好。我也没想到多年夫妻原来连散伙都能撕破脸，他像个仇人一样怒斥我，就好像从前那些轻言细语都不存在一样。”

“我其实很难过。”吴小姐歪倒在沙发上，用手背覆盖住双眸，“所有感情都需要意义来支撑，一旦这种支撑的东西没了，一切都会显得廉价。”

男孩看着她，镁光灯下绚烂的色彩没能掩住女人由内而外的疲惫，以及白皙天鹅颈上触目的淤痕。  
他想了想，把女人面前的酒杯移到一边，十指几次攥紧又松开。

“辞职的事情再考虑，”最终段宜恩叹了口气，“我想先搬家。”

“你要搬家？”吴小姐被唤回一些注意力，阁下手臂，重新坐正身体。

“是，想搬到城西。”

“你是想离他近一点吧。”吴小姐笑了，“没出息的，我在城西有房子，用不用我帮你。”

段宜恩摇头，说到底还是不希望有别人介入他的私生活，只是在看她时，男孩的眼眸中前所未有地褪去了疏离。

“不然这样，姐姐。”男孩拧着眉头真诚地笑了笑。

“把该想的想通，把该解决的解决之前，我们别再见面了。”

25.  
王嘉尔备课的时候睡着了，口水流了半个备课本。办公室的空调不眠不休地吹，成功把他吹成了个感冒患者。打着喷嚏去柜子里翻感冒灵的时候才想起上会都让那个红毛小兔崽子给拿走了。

想起段宜恩他就停下了翻东西的动作，这小孩最近跟转了性一样，每天早自习来得比住宿生还早，下午也不见旷课，能一声不吭在位子上规规矩矩坐一天，唯一的问题大概就是每到他上课的时候这个问题学生就会一秒脱离原本昏昏欲睡的状态，也不看黑板上的板书，眼神像黏在他身上一样怎么甩都甩不开。

王嘉尔不是没经历过这种场面，从前混尤利金的时候也有很多男人用炽热而渴求的眼神长久地追随他，这些他都能做到无动于衷，但眼前的男孩不一样，他的目光干净又纯粹，而深藏在其中的探究与迷惑时而会让王嘉尔诧异。

诧异之余，竟然像触电一样自内而外地心痒又慌张。自从男孩在他面前把所有东西合盘托出之后，他时常觉得他们之间的关系不仅仅局限于师生，他莫名其妙地想去关心这个学生，为他一切行为买单负责，就好像这样能减轻他对过去的自负。

王嘉尔正在发愣的时候，一个不锈钢水杯从侧边伸过来，冰凉的金属贴上他的额头，小栗子吓一大跳，湿漉漉的眼睛战战兢兢地立即看向始作俑者。

朴珍荣的脸依然好看，半面被窗外的阳光染得温柔漂亮。他斜斜地倚在王嘉尔办公桌边，亚麻衬衫下显出隐隐绷起的匀称肌肉。

“蹲那么久，在想什么。”

王嘉尔有点恍惚地站起身，第一个反应却是往他身后看。“覃老师呢？”

他睁大眼睛，好像听到了窗外啾啁雀鸣，在朴珍荣眼里就是一番满脸通红又泪汪汪的模样。

“她又不会一天二十四小时内都跟着我。”朴珍荣好笑又无奈的伸手摸摸王嘉尔头，额头上不同寻常的温度让他愣了片刻。

“森啊，你发烧了。”男人皱眉，“自己没感觉的吗？”

王嘉尔一脸不耐烦地摆摆手，扭头做回座位上拿屁股对着他，“别烦我。讨厌死了。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

26.  
王老师素来不甚在意的感冒发烧这回来势汹汹，热度高高低低徘徊不下，整一周除了上课和讲作业的时间都在医院里挂盐水。一班的学生由此发现，每每英语课才上到一半，班主任已经靠在窗外的栏杆上，像樽塑像般一动不动往教室里张望。

金有谦吓得大气不敢喘，那日他翻墙去网吧被抓包，已经接受过班主任身体心理的双重打击，唯恐当了朴珍荣的出气筒被约谈家长。

王文王瞧了瞧他眉头直蹙的苍白小脸，一肘子顶上金有谦的肋条，“荣哥又没在看你，怂什么。”

大个子捂着腹部嘶了口气，怒瞪王文王的神情逐渐被惊疑取代。  
“我已经条件反射了。”他小心翼翼往窗口张望，“前天我连墙翻了一半就看见他在外面停车，要缩回去都来不及，被他揪回办公室连怼带骂附赠两千五百字检讨。”

王文王听罢，把英文课本竖起来挡住脸，冲金有谦挑挑眉毛，一边压低了声音说，“不对呀，荣哥平常脾气挺好的，一般初犯他都不太为难的，你是不是哪里惹着他了？”

“我哪知道啊——”金有谦苦着一张脸，“我妈每周都跟他通电话，我再怎么惹也不敢惹到他面前去。”

男孩拖着下巴，百思不得其解地拨弄了几下课桌板上躺倒的修正带，片刻之后，反倒眼睛一亮。

“我好像知道了，”他有点激动地捉住王文王细瘦的手臂左摇右晃。“会不会是我看到什么不该看的东西所以他要杀我灭口？”

“神经病。”王文王不耐烦地扯开他的手，“你到底看到了什么啊？”

“我看见二班的覃玟老师坐在朴老师副驾上！”金有谦难得没计较豆芽菜伙伴的暴脾气，趁不在朴珍荣视线范围之内，也学着拿教科书挡脸跟王文王碎嘴。“他们在车里坐了两三分钟好像在聊天，然后覃老师下车，我也不知道有没有哭，反正情绪不太高的样子。过了一会儿朴老师把车熄火了也下来了，两个人站在车门旁边又聊了一会儿。我还以为他们俩在拍拖吵架，特意跨在围墙上听。”

金有谦长叹一口气，“结果什么都没听清，还被抓包了。”

“你可不活该么。”王文王幸灾乐祸地咧开嘴角。

“难道珍荣哥真的谈恋爱了？不应该啊……”嘲笑完伙伴，小孩疑惑地摸了摸脑袋，“珍荣哥谈恋爱的话我哥不可能不知道啊，怎么会没和我说呢？”

他说着偏过身体去看窗外的朴珍荣，男人的目光始终维持一个方向，视线所及之处以王嘉尔为中心往外延展不超过五厘米。  
他穿着件深咖啡色的西装外套与米色西裤，额前的碎发按偏分梳至脑后是整张脸俊秀又硬朗。王文王记得朴珍荣以前是有刘海的，好像是在读书的时候，留过又齐又平板的刘海覆盖住眉毛之上的额头，从前王嘉尔带他去朴珍荣家蹭饭，因为刘海的事连饭都没吃上几口，边笑边打嗝边骂他蠢。  
王文王印象里原因大概是王嘉尔嫌弃升上高中有很多女生搭讪朴珍荣，害得人家没法及时回自己短信，居然跟个变扭的小女生一样跟他置气，结果朴珍荣跟被下降头一样，二话不说剪了个极端愚蠢的锅盖头以杜绝异性搭讪。

那会儿王文王年纪尚小，只知道为这个哥哥的审美而深深担忧，现在细究起朴珍荣与王嘉尔的关系，惊觉从头到脚无不诡异，两人的眼里好像就只有对方而容不下别人，亲密到说男女朋友也不为过。

总而言之这两人的关系不是旁人能插手的。

小孩暗自琢磨着，又回过头来看了看讲台上的王嘉尔，他的哥哥上起课来依旧激情澎湃，要不是两颊红得像两团火焰，根本看不出他已近连续三天高热不退。  
劝王嘉尔请假是不可能的，王文王了解他，看起来好说话其实倔得要命，只要认定了自己的责任就死磕到底，大学时为了跳级熬夜学到去厕所干呕的事也不是没做过，他总对别人怀有十二分的宽容，却又对自己苛刻到极端。

王嘉尔照顾多年，每当王文王以为自己对他早已知根知底时，都会有些新的事冒出来提醒他，王嘉尔并非那种轻易被人看透的类型，他很复杂，与朴珍荣一样，都是复杂矛盾又互相分离的个体。

27.  
朴珍荣这两天一直有在盯着他。  
英语课下就来教室装腔作势讲几句，然后抓他去医院吊盐水。

王嘉尔缩在他的SUV上假寐，车厢内那股若有若无的女士香味像绳索一样缠在他的脖子上勒得他心慌。  
香水味道并不单一，近似于沙宣混喷的味道，顽强得在皮质沙发上残留了一点点，被男人敏感的鼻尖所捕捉，以嗅觉无限放大，最终形成一种令人呕吐的欲望。

他移下车窗，让冷风灌进来，好让腻人香味被彻底冲冲刷干净。

从那天朴珍荣说想跟他谈谈已经过去四天，王嘉尔不确定他是不是还记得这件事情，他也不敢去问，提问会显得过于刻意，他不太情愿让朴珍荣发现自己计较了多久。  
汽车拐过一个路口，王嘉尔接了个电话，生病的前几天他有记得托人留意自己小区的租房信息，后来听说邻居要搬家，原先的房间准备空出来出租，便动了心思要给段宜恩物色那套房子，价格谈了好几天差不多谈妥，如今邻居吴叔叔打电话来确定签合同的时间。

他一向用心处理人际关系，一口一个叔叔婶婶又甜又乖地发嗲，很快把事情谈妥，只差替段宜恩把合同签下来，小孩毕竟还没有成年，监护人又长居国外不常联系，只有他帮忙才好顺利租下房子。而且他想过了，等段宜恩搬过来之后就找个机会联系一下他在美国的养母，他实在是很想见识一下男孩口中的女人到底是什么模样，她眼中的段宜恩又会是怎样的存在。

王嘉尔挂了电话，心情有些好转，对着一尘不染地玻璃挡风板发了一会儿呆，想象起每天清晨打开门是看见那睡眼惺忪的小孩顶着一头蓬乱红毛冲他乖乖巧巧地说一声老师好，王嘉尔简直想笑出声来，纵使他知道乖巧二字永远都不可能形容在段宜恩身上。

说到底连他自己都没弄明白到底有什么理由对段宜恩做到这个地步。

没了电话声的空气一是寂静，他微微侧过头瞥见朴珍荣侧脸高挺的鼻梁，男人单手把控着方向盘，目光平稳地直视前方。见他对刚才的那通电话完全无动于衷，王嘉尔在座垫上不舒服地扭动身体试图制造噪音，扭了一会儿，便像烈日暴晒下萎靡蔬菜一样垂头丧气的安静下来，一边用眼角余光偷偷打量朴珍荣。  
男人的无动于衷让他再一次感到焦虑，他也不是没想过，如果朴珍荣现在对他所做的一切照顾只是出于表面形式或名义上的朋友关怀，这种感情他不要也罢，可他的手掌总在关键时刻覆上来，温和地在王嘉尔的发顶摩挲，摩擦所带来的热量自头顶一路向下蔓延，与发烧所致的热度混合在一起，让他产生了某种浑浑噩噩地快乐。

朴珍荣拉住他的手让他挂水，他觉得好疼，倘若换作自己来还不知道要在诊室门口拖拉多久，说不定针都不打就直接回去了，反正从小到大他都是宁可挨病都不愿受点皮肉疼的家伙。  
小时候朴珍荣总在针管快戳进皮肤的时候偷偷摸摸得掐一把他的腰，手劲不大不小，胜在位置精确，每一掐都让王嘉尔浑身起鸡皮，从脊梁骨翻上一阵痒，然后就开始不停地笑，医生什么时候把针扎进去得都不知道。  
年纪再大一些朴珍荣就不再这么干了。王嘉尔还是很害怕打针，但他早过了为一点点皮肉伤就掉眼泪的年纪，他是不敢在朴珍荣面前轻易掉眼泪的，撒娇归撒娇，总归要大方得体又聪明，朴珍荣喜欢优秀娇纵的人。王嘉尔总觉得自己有时候过于敏感多疑，像打针这种小事他也不愿在好友面前表现出一次怯懦，他怕被朴珍荣鄙视。

回车上的时候他用大拇指压住吊针遗留下的伤口，酒精棉球下的皮肤传来一跳一跳的刺痛，就像工人往木头家具上钉钉子，笑嘻嘻拿榔头捶打进去，肌肉爆起，一根接一根。  
王嘉尔的太阳穴还在突跳，不过挂水的效果显著，热度消退下去以后反而觉得有些口渴。他可怜巴巴的看了看朴珍荣，男人原本已经发动汽车，见状又二话不说跳下车买了矿泉水，拧开瓶盖再递给他。

王嘉尔抓着塑料瓶偏不喝水，只用舌头舔了舔瓶口，然后抬起眼睑安静地盯了朴珍荣一会儿，突然轻声说了句话。

“段宜恩要搬来这边，我帮他租了隔壁吴叔叔的房子。”他声音很平稳，几乎听不出什么情绪。

他不知道自己为什么会突然冒出这样一句话，刺激朴珍荣不是一个理智的行为。而男人只是弯了弯嘴角，神色如常继续发动汽车，仿佛听到的不过一句玩笑话。  
这满不在乎的样子再次使他神经紧绷，随之而来的怒气像飘在沸水上爆裂的气泡，王嘉尔咬着下唇，用更大的声音重复了一遍，“我让段宜恩搬过来了。”

“嗯。”朴珍荣终于有了点反应。“吴叔叔的房子面西，采光不好，你叫他注意木质地板防潮。他妈妈是校董，要不要我找校长让他跟美国那边联系一下？”

“珍荣……”王嘉尔呆呆地看着他，所有呼之欲出话语霎时间堆积在喉口，他嗓子眼本就疼，现在更是一句话都说不出。小教师压抑得不行，几乎顷刻间就红了眼眶，他有些后悔自己把段宜恩要搬过来的事合盘托出。

“什么啊，原来你赞同他搬过来…..我还以为你对他有偏见。”王嘉尔哈哈干笑两声别过头去。车开得很快，窗外是灰蒙蒙一片，云彩流动如浆液，他无心去看日复一日的街景，只看有玻璃窗上自己的倒影，尴尬僵硬得像樽石像。

“是，我是对他有偏见，可你在乎他。”他听见朴珍荣没什么起伏的声音。“我说过，只要森尼高兴，做什么都没关系。”

“况且段宜恩很符合你的审美，年轻气盛，很有新鲜感，你对他用些心思也正常。”

他猛然扭头看男人扬起的嘴角，这回倒是真真正正被惹恼了。“我对他用什么心思？朴珍荣，你他妈有病吧，你知不知道自己在说什么——”

“我猜的。”朴珍荣出声打断他，依旧不急不躁。他要分神去与王嘉尔说话便无暇看路，索性把车停在路边，在扭过头直盯着王嘉尔，仿佛早就知道他在想什么。  
“我猜你喜欢段宜恩。”

“森啊，告诉我，你喜欢那孩子吗？”

小教师被他这记黑球打得摸不着头脑，一时也不知该着急辩解还是继续发作，双颊带赭，竭力收敛的泪珠还悬在睫毛上，圆润漂亮的双眸中却早已没了怒火，只剩下扑朔的茫然无措。

“段宜恩是我学生啊…..”他缩在靠背与车门的缝隙间含含糊糊地说话，言语间夹杂着隐约的怯懦。“他监护人鞭长莫及，我帮他也是理所当然。”

帮他帮到自家门口？未免太扯淡些。

然而朴珍荣要听的并非这些。  
“我要听你回答，‘喜欢’或者‘不喜欢’。” 男人从容不迫，口气里甚至夹杂了诱哄孩子时的轻柔。

“嘉尔，你喜欢段宜恩吗？”

如果朴珍荣不叫他森尼而直接喊他名字，那代表着朴珍荣认真了。  
王嘉尔捏紧了那瓶没喝几口的矿泉水，另一只手习惯性地缩进外衣口袋，食指关节戳到了袋中纸盒尖锐的棱角。小教师疑迟了几秒才反应过来，这是段宜恩在课前让王文王给他的退烧药，这小子本想做好事不留名，不料被王文王满口“红毛哥的药红毛哥的药”卖了个彻底。  
他想起开学的第一天，那凶巴巴又浑身湿漉漉的少年带着一身伤口来到他的办公室，一脸不情愿地掳走了他的感冒药与包扎用品，从那天开始，他们的人生出现了比师生关系更为微妙的重叠。

段宜恩苍白的脸颊与胜于云霞的红发在他视野中延展，在咖啡馆昏黄灯光下低声倾诉，又或是淋着雨对他笑着说明天见，他诧异自己竟无法割舍这些念头。

王嘉尔把手指从口袋里抽出来，仰头便将撞上朴珍荣又清又亮的眼睛，仿佛陷阱温和深邃又宁静无澜的海水里。他突然无法自控的恐慌起来。

“我不喜欢他。”他紧盯着朴珍荣咬牙说道。“没可能的。”

“实话？”朴珍荣眯着眼笑起来。

“你一直都不信我，对我的印象还停留在高中那时候。”王嘉尔垂下眼睑，鼻音越发含糊软糯。“我这些年变了很多，我早就不会再……轻易地喜欢上别人了。”

“我知道，你只是太敏感了，森尼。跟你呆久了害得我也疑神疑鬼。”朴珍荣叹了口气，伸手摘掉快被他掐变形的塑料瓶，“小心水洒裤子上。”

“我当然相信你不会出格到泡一个妈妈还是校董的学生，但我控制不住自己猜测，万一，万一呢，我猜你想泡学生，但我们都清楚这不可能，”男人捏了捏鼻梁，“就像你也同样在揣测我和覃玟的关系。最近工作压力大，我们都太焦虑了。”

小教师延迟了一会儿，紧接着回味过来，眼睛邹然一亮。  
“所以我也猜错了？”王嘉尔小心翼翼地试探道。“那小玟姐——”

“没兴趣。”朴珍荣无动于衷地笑了笑，重新发动汽车，一脚油门蹬到底。“一般看见没兴趣的人硬要粘上来，我就当他们是卢浮宫石柱。”

绕了半天原来重点在这里。

王嘉尔听他这样说，只觉得自己又一脚踩进朴珍荣的话术圈套，此等感觉无异于刚被人一巴掌掴得天旋地转就劈头盖脸淋下一盆糖浆，甜腻得都快渗进骨头里去了。他晕晕乎乎感觉自己往天上飘，张口气急道，“谁要听你解释啊！”

“我解释什么？”朴珍荣眉梢一挑，“你自己问的。”

小教师干张了张嘴，他现下情绪十分复杂，忧喜参半，又不敢贸然开口挑明，心里实在不是滋味。幸好纵然心跳如鼓擂，车载音乐声还能遮一遮。  
朴珍荣一路车开得飞快，不出二十分钟就从医院飙到他小区门口，此人胆大包天翘班出来接送他，一会儿还要回去上课，王嘉尔这时正尴尬得要命，巴不得避人不见，便闹着让他把车停在小区正门口打算自己走进去。

他掀开车门，屁股离座，半只脚掌刚刚落地便觉后领一紧，朴珍荣拽着衣领把他扯回车座上。病患本就便步伐虚浮，此时重心不稳直接栽进他怀里，朴珍荣半环住他，十指的缝隙穿梭进他柔软的发丝间，男人的手指仿佛沾着丝状的阳光，温暖一圈一圈缠绕紧套，看似细腻却坚不可摧。

“这次我真的在解释了。”朴珍荣拈着他的头发轻轻说，“我跟覃玟没关系，今后也不会有关系，更不会和其他无关紧要的人有关系。王嘉尔，你听懂了吗？”

他惊惶地一句话都说不出，朴珍荣的气音简直像火一样灼烧着他的耳廓，手臂地桎梏亦使他不敢动弹半分。环抱的力度渐渐加大，温热的呼气从耳边移到肩背，王嘉尔忽然浑身一抖——朴珍荣的凉津津的鼻尖贴上了他颈后的皮肤，他似乎嗅了一下，语调的细枝末节中半含笑意。  
“原来那瓶香水一直有在用啊，森尼。”

那是高中毕业那年从朴珍荣手里得到的生日礼物，极淡栀子花味道的，香水瓶盖上刻着他的名字。他藏起来没舍得用，自己买了品一模一样的成天喷，自己买的用多少无所谓，朴珍荣的喷完了就是喷完了，哪敢用，巴不得供起来。  
好可怜啊。王嘉尔乱七八糟地想着，对那瓶栀子花香水的解释或者赞颂涌到嘴边忽然变了调。

“你要我听懂什么吗？比如朴珍荣到底喜欢谁？”他从齿隙中艰难地挤出这句话，眼睫也像是忍受了巨大的压力般向下垂落。

“朴珍荣也喜欢栀子花味道的人吗？”

亦如投石于海无法得到回答，然后肩上被怀抱的压力松懈下来，那些温暖紧随之消失，男人的鼻尖或唇线飞鸟点水般划过皮肤。朴珍荣的掌心贴住他的脊背往外推了推，王嘉尔被温柔的推下车，他咬着牙替男人合上车门，任凭朴珍荣割人的笑容卡在菱形的车窗中间。

“你不是不知道的。”

“回见。”男人柔声说。

28.  
段宜恩背着个双肩包蹲在王嘉尔家门前的台阶上，石阶间的缝隙中冒出几寸杂草，草叶里开出一朵指甲大小白花。段宜恩与那花大眼瞪小眼，那抖来抖去的花瓣仿佛一张欠扁的脸正在狞笑：来都来了，怎么倒不敢按门铃？   
他头一回觉得植物也能长得这样碍手碍脚，伸手把花扯掉，拧在指尖当个陀螺一样转来转去，一面从口袋里掏出烟盒，衔出一根叼在嘴里。

林在范这几天一直派人在校门口跟他，他是翻墙翘课出来的，为了甩掉尤利金的保镖把校服扔在了半路，一鼓作气跑到城西来。段宜恩百无聊赖吐着烟圈，顶一头晃眼红发，凉薄与阴戾从眼底自然流露，旁人简直以为王老师欠了高利贷被上门催债。

男孩原本以为他只是病坏了脑子心血来潮要帮自己找房子，完全没想到这人有意要跟他做邻居。王嘉尔打电话给他，说能帮他租到自己隔壁房子的那天晚上，段宜恩彻夜坐在客厅的沙发上，对着别墅巨大的落地窗发呆，他很难说是不是因为兴奋而失眠，一切就像他无法辨别王嘉尔对自己的态度一样充满不确定性。最开始的有兴奋很快被迷惘所覆盖，不确定性就像迷雾，保不准往前迈一步便要一头栽入泥淖当中。  
但无论如何，段宜恩不会怕，他曾恐惧过，知道恐惧百无一用后学会了用脑子或者拳头解决问题。再者，他与吴小姐保证过，对王嘉尔是真情也好假意也罢，他会自己理清，直到把那不确定变为确定。

男孩又在门口坐了一会儿，终于决定去按王老师家的门铃，按了半天毫无动静，他有些担心，王嘉尔生了好久的病，该不会在家里病懵了吧？  
段宜恩在门口徘徊踌躇，琢磨要不要给老师打个电话的时候，突然听到背后传来一声细微的咳嗽，男孩猛一回头，这些天心心念念的小老师正裹着一件肥大的呢子大衣满脸诧异地盯着自己。

他的眼眶红彤彤亮晶晶，搞得段宜恩感觉在跟一只柔软的兔子对视。

诧异之后，王嘉尔低头看了看手表，“你逃课？”  
“啊。”段宜恩愣了一会儿，感觉舌头在这人面前丧失了活性，他一句谎话也说不出来，刚想伸手抓把头发，突然意识到手上还夹了根烟，伸也不是放也不是，只好尴尬的垂在半空中。

“没事，抽吧。”王嘉尔淡淡地说着，垂下眼睑不再看他。

“明天我替你把租赁合同签了，随时可以搬过来住。这合同按道理不该我来签，不过你情况特殊，再说房东吴叔叔又是我好朋友，所以有些规矩不用计较。”他像是很疲倦了，眼里的光晕失一大半，也不笑，沉闷地呼出一口气， “少惹事，别老让我挂心。”

你大可以不挂心的。

段宜恩沉默片刻，还是把烟头扔到地上踩灭。 “你没事吧？”

“能有什么事，”王嘉尔摇摇头，脸颊还是红扑扑的。“刚刚朴珍荣送我去挂水，已经好了。”

段宜恩自讨没趣地哦了一声，干巴巴说道，“那我走了。”

脚还没踏出半步，手臂却率先被拉住，老师的手指柔软，体温比自己略微高出一些，连桎梏弥漫柔软温暖。  
段宜恩正欲说话，王嘉尔已经从大衣口袋里掏出了一串钥匙，金属片砸在一起叮叮当当响得欢快。

“来都来了，不进来坐会儿？”

TBC.


End file.
